


The light of the morning sun

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human Mabel, Soulmates AU, Vampire AU, Vampire Bill, enjoy, vampire tad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Turned so long ago, Bill almost forgot what it was like to feel emotions. Then his brother came home, with a girl (not for the first time) and Bill took one look at her and only one thought crossed his mind.Well, fuck.





	1. Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> You can all blame dippsydaisy on tumblr for giving me the idea and helping me so much for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all blame dippsydaisy on tumblr for giving me this idea and helping me with it.

The pounding beat of the bass thrummed through her chest, causing her heart to beat in time with it. Mabel barely recognized herself as she threw her head back to the beat. There were so many people, Mabel couldn’t dance without accidentally brushing against someone else, be it on skins or clothing or anything else. It was one of the few times she had gone out without any of her friends, but going alone was almost as fun as going with her friends.

Besides, her friends definitely would have made a comment about her outfit of choice, and in a way Mabel was regretting wearing the sheer clothing. She was wearing a crop top and a mini skirt, and already she had to stop a couple hands from trying to find their way up her skirt. Yet wearing sweaters could get stifling at times, and she felt the need to let her skin breathe. The song changed to one she didn’t like, and Mabel made her way through the crowd and to the bar.

“Can I get whatever your favorite is?” Mabel asked, having to shout to be heard over the music. The bartender laughed, pulling out a beer. She highly doubted it was his favorite, but the bar was busy and she didn’t blame the bartender for taking an easy way out.

“Thanks.” Mabel nodded her head, going instead to sip her beer and stay out of the way of many people who were rushing to get to the bar. There was a lot of things she didn’t want to be in the middle of, and the throng of sweaty people itching for alcohol was in the top ten at least.

“You’re too pretty to be a wallflower.” Someone was close, making Mabel jump as she looked at the person next to her. It was a man, smiling down at her with a wide smile that was bordering on looking fake. Mabel offered a small smile back, her guard raising but not completely going up.

“Thanks. You are?” Mabel offered her hand, chilled from holding onto the cold beer. When the man took it, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He didn’t seem to notice how cold her hand was. 

“Tad, Tad Strange.” He offered, and Mabel snickered at his name before she realized he wasn’t kidding. “It’s short for Theodore.”

“My name’s Mabel Pines.” Mabel felt another giggle pass her lips, and Tad’s eyes sparkled in amusement. A gentleman and handsome? Mabel felt whatever guard she had drop. The beer seemed to be having some effect, because looking into his eyes, she could feel her mind swimming.

“Do you want to dance?” Tad asked, but he was already pulling her hand, urging her back onto the dance floor. He took the beer from her hand, draining the contents and placing the empty bottle on a table where random people were making out. 

They fell into harmony, pressing as close as they could together without impairing each others dancing abilities. Mabel wrapped her arms around Tad’s neck, pressing their chests together as they swayed to the beat. She felt herself get lost in the music, pressed against a body and laughing as she inhaled the scent of this stranger. She could feel a cold nose press against her neck, causing her to lift her chin to give Tad more access when he refused to move. She didn’t mind, and he seemed to enjoy the way she bared more of her neck for him.

“Want to get out of here?” Tad pulled back to ask her, his eyes staring into her own. He had such an intense gaze for someone who had probably been drinking all night like she was. Mabel paused, wanting to say yes but knowing that wasn’t a good idea. She couldn’t remember why that was a good idea right now though.

“Sure.” Mabel leaned forward, stealing a kiss from the man. He froze at her gesture, pulling back ever so slightly. “Tad, Tad, Tad, I really like your name.”

A hearty laugh came from his chest, and Mabel could feel it under her fingers where her hands rested against his chest. He had a nice laugh, even as Mabel’s mind swam in the haze of alcohol and dancing. 

“And I like your name, Mabel.” Tad wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder. “My, it is getting late, isn’t it? I always forget that this is late for most people.”

Mabel giggled, wondering what counted as early if this was getting late for Tad. She wiggled in his grip a little, Tad loosening up a little so that she could get what she wanted. She pulled out her cellphone, typing out a message to Dipper while Tad led her to his car.

_ [AlphaTwin]: gooona be late  _

_ [AlphaTwin]: met a rly cte guy _

_ [DippinDots]: Mabel it’s 4 am you should come home _

_ [AlphaTwin]: ill be fine :D _

Mabel shoved her phone back into her pocket as she climbed into Tad’s car. It was modest, but still a nice luxury car that Mabel never would have been able to afford. Not that she would have wanted it, she was more than happy to continue to drive the Stanmobile everywhere.

“You have such a nice car.” Mabel felt some of the haze from the alcohol start to fade as Tad started to drive. Mabel ran her hands over the smooth leather of the seats.

“Thank you, but you should see my brother’s car. Everyone says it’s the nicest car in town.” Tad laughed quietly, while Mabel perked up at the new information.

“You have a brother?” Mabel got a small nod from Tad, while he looked at her questioningly. “So do I,we’re twins.”

“Twins? That’s fun.” Tad laughed and pulled up to a large house. Mabel hadn’t even noticed how far they had gotten away from the club. It was like they were in the middle of nowhere, with a winding path that led up to a very large house. Mabel gulped, wondering for her safety.

“Are you alright, Mabel?” Tad asked, parking the car. She glanced over at him, but her worries melted away the moment she met his gaze. Why was she worried.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Let’s take this party inside.” Mabel giggled, struggling to get out of her seat Tad found her movements amusing, moving quicker than she could see as he was opening the car door and helping her out. 

“Are you tired, Mabel?” Tad asked, his arm firm around her waist. The more she looked at him, the harder time she had collecting her thoughts, all of them disorganized. Her thoughts seemed to swirl around in her head, absolutely refusing to stick.

Mabel pressed herself against Tad, trying her hardest to stay awake, but it was like her body had given up trying to stay awake, wanting to fall back into sleep. Tad laughed a little, moving his hands and easily lifting her into his arms. Mabel relaxed at the comfort the embrace gave her, pressing her face against his shoulder.

“Aren’t you so tired, Mabel? You can go to sleep, it’s okay.” Tad’s voice was right against her ear and it was so relaxing. Mabel felt her eyes start to droop. “Just go to sleep, don’t you worry.”

* * *

Tad placed her in one of the many spare bedrooms that they had once he had his fill. She would wake up with a slight headache, but that was only natural. Her blood had been sweet, sweeter than the candies he used to have as a human. 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to bring humans home anymore.” Bill was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His bowtie was loose around his collar, he should have taken it of a long time ago.

“It was getting too late to go to her home.” Tad explained, taking his brother away from the sleeping human. There was a bit of time before Mabel would wake up, but he didn’t want to take that chance.

“So? You get mad at me when I bring humans home.” Tad laughed. Her blood had put him into a much better mood than she had been in for a long time. “Jealous?”

“I am not jealous, just mad that you do this but bitch at me every time a human comes over.” Bill was all but pouting, arms still crossed. “At least when we’re at their house, we can leave before they wake up, now we have to sit and entertain her until you can take her home.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood. When was the last time you ate?” Tad asked, opening the fridge. He took out a bottle of blood, tossing in Bill’s general direction. He heard the other vampire catch it, so at least there wasn’t a mess to clean up.

“That’s not the point, Tad. You’re always getting on me about being responsible, but then you do shit like this.” Bill shook his head. 

“I know, I know. But she’s a little different.” Tad groaned, trying to explain. “She’s really nice, I think you’ll like her.”

“Oh god, I am not sitting through you going through another relationship.” Tad leaned against the counter, checking through the cupboards while Bill complained. “You didn’t feel that connection with her, otherwise you wouldn’t have drained her blood and left her upstairs to sleep it off like some bad sex.”

“Okay, someone is  _ really  _ crabby tonight.” Tad stopped looking around. “What’s going on Bill?”

Bill didn’t say anything, but he was quiet. The bottle of blood was drained next to him, and he was staring off to the side. He reminded Tad so much of when they were younger, and Bill would pout the same way when they would get reprimanded by their parents. Tad waited patiently for Bill to say what he needed to say. 

“I don’t want to sit here while you go through another relationship. It’s just going to end as badly as it did last time. If you’re going to have her around, then let me know so I know to make myself scarce.” Bill eventually murmured. Tad paused, going next to his brother and wrapping his arm around Bill. 

“I haven’t decided yet, for all we know in the morning she could say that she never wants to see me again and that’ll be it. Maybe we should go out and find you someone until you find your one. Trust me, it’ll help you pass the time.” Tad ruffled Bill’s hair. Tad was always going to look out for his younger brother, no matter how long he was around for.

“No thanks, that’s your thing not mine.” Bill laughed, his mood slightly lightened by Tad. “I’m not interested in relationships with humans. I don’t even get what others mean when they talk about their ones. You really think we get soulmates?”

“Everyone says that we do, why should we doubt it?” Tad laughed. 

“Because humans also used to think the world was flat and that the Sun revolved around the Earth.” Bill said flatly, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Tad laughed, getting another bottle of blood for Bill. He had his fill with Mabel’s blood, he didn’t need any more.

“Oh shut up and go to bed, the sun’s rising soon.” Tad ruffled Bill’s perfectly slicked back hair again. It looked better messy, but Bill never listened to Tad when he told him so. 

“You’ve got to wait for that human to wake up.” Bill moved, pulling away from Tad and draining the other bottle. “Does she know what you are?”

“No, and I would really appreciate it if you didn’t decide to make that fact known to her two seconds after her waking up like the last one.” Bill laughed loudly at the memory of the girl’s frightened face. No one had come after them with pitchforks, so he hadn’t seen the harm in it. “Bill, seriously.”

“Tad, seriously.” Bill mocked. “What’s her name, by the way?” 

“Her name.” Tad repeated. “It’s Mabel.”

Bill nodded, not saying anything else as he made his way back to his room. Bill glanced at the room where the human was sleeping, able to hear her soft breathing even from where he was standing. He wondered what she would be like. Bill shut the door to his room, and decided it could wait for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please, please leave a comment below! It helps a lot.


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments! Seriously, thank you so much!

Her head felt fuzzy when she woke up, not in the normal way she felt hangovers. This reminded her more of when she had hit her head too hard on a branch when she went out with Dipper. Mabel groaned, burrowing further into the soft sheets as she tried to wake up. Sleep was nice, but this bed wasn't hers and didn't feel right. After a couple minutes of lying there, Mabel finally moved and got out of bed. 

Besides being crumpled from sleep, her clothes looked the same as they had last night. Mabel glanced around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and trying to push back her headache. She felt sore, like she had run a marathon in her sleep and forgot to wake her body up for it. Her bare feet touched plush carpet, her shoes neatly arranged at the foot of the bed. Mabel really hoped Tad wasn't into feet, but that thought was banished from her mind as her stomach rumbled for food. 

Mabel slipped on her shoes, a soft pair of ballet flats that were a bit scuffed from the rough night, and tentatively peeked her head out the doorway. A quick glance at her phone revealed it was almost nine at night, and that she had a large quantity of texts and calls from her brother. Mabel leaned against the wall and pressed the phone against her ear. 

“Mabel?” Dipper’s voice came out staticky through the phone, chopped up from the terrible service. Her phone was due for an upgrade, but she had stubbornly refused. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, I'll be home soon. It's really hard to hear you.” Mabel pulled back to check how many bars she had. One bar, which flickered in and out. Tad needed better cell service. “Can you hear me?”

Dipper’s voice was a jumble of static and finally silence as the call was dropped. Mabel shoved her phone back in her pocket, instead focusing on finding a way outside. If she hurried she could make it to McDonald’s before they stopped serving food inside. Greasy fast food would definitely help with her hangover. 

“Mabel?” The voice made her jump, a yelp tearing its way out of her throats and heart beating wildly. Tad stood next to her, hand outstretched as though to catch her should she fall, but not touching her. Mabel’s shoulders slumped in relief at the sight. 

“Tad, sorry, I was just heading out.” Mabel explained awkwardly. She couldn't remember anything past entering the house with him, and while a part of her wanted to know what happened, the rest of her adamantly refused. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to starve off the chill of the house from her exposed skin. Mabel wished she had a sweater. 

“Of course, I was just going to wake you up. I made some dinner if you're interested? Otherwise I can take you home.” Tad placed his hand on her shoulder, but Mabel shrugged him off. Her head still felt a bit fuzzy. 

“I think home would be the best for right now.” Mabel said softly. Tad was obviously wounded by her words but shrugged it off and started to lead her through the house. Forget large house, this place was a mansion that left Mabel tilting her head back to try to see the ceiling. 

“I'd love to get your number before I dropped you off, it was a lot of fun spending time with you.” Tad snapped her out of her thoughts, and Mabel was already nodding. What harm could he bring her by having her number?

“Sure, give me your number and I'll send you a text.” Mabel pulled out her phone, fingers hovering over keys. 

“It's-”

“Tad, I don't know what the fuck you did to the kitchen but I am not cleaning this mess up.” 

The door swung open, a very irritated face leaning out to stare at the two of them. Mabel couldn't describe what happened, it was like her heart fell out of rhythm, her breath catching in her lungs. Mabel felt the world tilt on its axis, almost sending her toppling to the floor. If Tad hadn’t suddenly placed his hand on her arm, she would have fallen to the floor in her haze. She could have sworn the world was brighter in that moment.

“Well, fuck.” Bill muttered, he took a step forward, but at least he would have if the kitchen door hadn’t decided to make a return, smacking him hard on the face.

“Oh my god.” Mabel couldn’t ignore the bubble of concern that immediately rose in her heart. Racing forward, she caught the still swinging door and held it open, looking at the blond man. He was staring down at her like she held the stars. “Are you okay?”

“Mabel, this is my brother, William, but he likes being called Bill.” Tad placed a hand on the small of her back, and she snapped to the present. She had come home with Tad, she had more than likely done things with Tad, she should not be staring at his brother like this. Mabel held her hand out in greeting.

“Mabel, it’s really nice to meet you.” And she would be damned if she didn’t mean it, because there was something nice about Bill, something that made her relax. Bill looked down at her hand, slowly reaching and gently grasping it with his own.

Mabel swore the world stopped as a spark flew between them.

Yet it was gone in an instant, and Bill hand yanked his hand back before Mabel could even do anything. She awkwardly placed her hand back at her side, feeling Tad’s hand flex against her back. Every movement Tad made against her brought her back to reality.

“I’m fine.” Bill’s voice was rough, almost grating. “Didn’t meant to interrupt time with your newest fling.”

Mabel winced, while Tad sighed, slightly pulling her away from Bill. She almost wanted to argue, and get closer to Bill, but stopped that thought from leaving her lips. This was a brother’s argument that she wanted nothing to do with.

“That’s not any way you should talk to a guest, Bill. Besides, I was just taking her home.” Tad wrapped his arm around her waist, and Mabel didn’t brush him off. Bill seemed to seethe at her lack of response.

“Actually, I think I might stay for something to eat.” Mabel said, bringing her hand over Tad’s own. “My head hurts, I don’t know how I’d feel being in a car and I don’t want to ruin your interior.”

Bill’s glare could have melted icebergs, and Mabel laughed at the sight of it. Tad ushered her past Bill and into the kitchen, where the worst mess she had ever seen waited for her. Mabel actually felt better closer to Bill, and when Tad left her side she took a step closer to Bill. 

“Wow, you really can’t cook, can you?” Mabel teased, poking Bill’s side. He jerked, glaring at her for a moment and Mabel’s smile faltered. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, mussing it up. 

“Wow, do you really go home with every guy you meet at a club?” Bill snarked, crossing his arms and moving away from her. Mabel stood there in shock, not sure how to reply to such a rude comment. Even Tad sent Bill a sharp look.

“Bill, Mabel is a guest, and might be coming over more. Be nice.” Tad salvaged what he could of the food, placing it at the dining table for Mabel. She thanked him softly, avoiding glancing at Bill’s direction.

“Oh yes, of course, let me apologize in the best way I know how.” Bill smirked at his brother, before just about leering at Mabel. “How’s your hangover, sweetheart? Any other parts of you sore?”

Mabel gaped, and even Tad looked at his brother in surprise. Then Tad smacked Bill upside the head, and Mabel stood from the table, putting the chair back in place and the food untouched. Bill glared at Tad, not even glancing at Mabel.

“I think this might have been a bad idea, I should get going.” Mabel said, checking her pocket for her phone. It was still there, and a breath of relief left her lungs. Tad glared at Bill, shoving his brother roughly in Mabel’s direction. 

“William, since you’re being so kind, why don’t you take Mabel home.” Tad’s eyes flashed, and while Bill was cruel with remarks, Mabel suddenly wanted to be very far away from Tad. “And maybe on the way she can teach you some respect.”

“You know, I think I’m just going to call my brother.” Mabel said, and both brother’s gaze snapped to her. Both of them straightened, in mannerisms that came from spending years together, habits they had picked up from one another.

“Nonsense, Mabel-”

“Great, go home and don’t-”

“Wow if someone told me waking up in the morning would be this awkward, I wouldn’t have left the club at all.” Mabel snapped. These two were really starting to grate on her nerves, but at least both of them had the decency to look ashamed. “I’ll wait outside for my brother.”

“Mabel, please allow me to drive you home.” Tad took a step forward, but Mabel only crossed her arms. She was tired, her head still hurt, and now that Bill had mentioned something, her neck ached of all places.

“I think you’ve done enough to her.” Bill snorted, coming forward. Mabel almost took a step back, but instead steeled herself and stood up a little straighter. “Don’t worry, unlike my brother I don’t take advantage of those weaker than myself.”   
“ _ Excuse me?”  _

Bill placed his hand on her shoulder, ushering her out of the kitchen before Mabel could even argue. His hand was warm against her back, sending a wave of comfort that made her muscles relax. Before she knew it, they were already in a rather nice car, much nicer than the one Tad drove, and on the road.

“Look, if you know what’s good for you, you should stay away from Tad.” Bill muttered. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that it almost seemed to bend. Mabel brushed that thought away as an illusion her eyes were seeing. “He’s not as nice as he seems.”

Mabel snorted. “Because you’ve been so nice to me.” 

Bill’s nails dug into the steering wheel, but Mabel wasn’t looking at him, instead playing a random game on her phone. She heard Bill huff, and a small smile caught on her face before she had a chance to hide it. 

The car rolled to a stop, and Mabel glanced up to see they were outside the Mystery Shack. Her mouth opened, a thousand questions on her lips about how in the world Bill knew that this was her home, but they were all stopped as Bill’s arm shot out across her, preventing her from leaving the car.

“ _ Listen.  _ I am trying to do you a favor. This is not something you want to get involved in. Do not contact my brother again.” Bill was almost crawling out of his seat and into her own, his hand over the door handle to prevent her from leaving. She winced, pressing herself against the door, her hand fumbling over his own as she tried to escape. His eyes were red, and she blinked and they were bright blue.

“I don’t-”

“No, this is not your time to speak.” Bill hissed, and her imagination suddenly made his teeth look longer than they actually were. “You’re making a big mistake, and I will not let you be hurt because you don’t recognize to stay away when you should.”

His hand moved, and Mabel fell out of the car as soon as she got the door open. The door slammed shut behind her, and Mabel watched as the bright yellow sports car took off speeding down the road. 

Her heart was racing, both in fear and excitement. When the car was no longer in sight, Mabel finally pulled herself off of the ground and into the Shack. She needed a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please, please leave a comment below! Especially if you want to see more Mabill works!
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my [tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more updates and works!


	3. Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

God  _ fucking  _ dammit. 

The steering wheel cracked under his hands, the top part of it snapping off with ease. It had taken so much of his strength to not tear into her flesh, not to be too rough with such a delicate human, that now he could barely hold back. Bill tossed the part into the backseat, stifling his rage. A car accident wouldn't hurt him, but it would ruin his car and Bill didn't want to buy another one. 

Of course it was some random girl Tad brought home. Of course Tad didn't understand why Bill acted that way.  _ Of course  _ she was human and already looked at him with large hazel eyes that spoke innocence-

Bill swore as he jerked on the damaged steering wheel, nearly going off the road. His anger had died, but in its way it left an unsettled feeling that Bill couldn't identify. He never wanted to see her again. He wanted to rush back to her home and apologize. 

Tad stood on the front porch, arms crossed like a petulant parent waiting to scold their child. Bill parked the car, taking a deep breath which was a bad idea. He could still smell her, an intoxicating aroma of sugar and honey. 

“What in the world is wrong with you?” Tad had Bill pinned against the car the moment he stepped out of it. Bill angrily shoved his brother away, turning away and heading inside. “William Cipher!”

“Theodore Strange!” Bill mocked. Tad was in front of him, using that irritating ability he liked to flaunt. Teleportation was a stupid talent, in Bill’s opinion. “I don't have to explain myself to you.”

“You certainly do not, but I expect you to apologize to that poor girl.” Tad took his phone out, pressing numbers into the screen. “She's very nice, and much weaker than you.”

“I'm not doing anything.” Bill hissed. “You don't get to boss me around.”

“I'm inviting Mabel over for a movie tomorrow, so why don't you get along?” Tad was almost pleading. Bill set his jaw, grinding his teeth together. “I want to see more of her, can you at least try?”

Bill’s lips pressed together, almost a pout but not quite. He wanted to see Mabel again, to catch a whiff of that scent that more than likely still lingered in his car, to hear her voice. Older vampires used to tell him that it was like a tug in their chest, being away from their one, painful and terrible. 

He already had to deal with the aching loneliness that came with being an immortal vampire, he refused to get close to a human just to watch them die.

“Mabel?” Bill pretended not to be listening. A small part of him spoke up, saying how nice it would be to see her again, but Bill smothered it easily. She wouldn’t want to see him. “Did my brother do anything to you? I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Bill gagged at the concern dripping from Tad’s tone. Tad shot him a glare, but otherwise didn’t say anything. He could hear Mabel speaking on the other end, but the cell phone made it sound warped and static filled. It was part of the reasons why he hated cell phones.

Tad frowned, brows furrowing as Mabel continued to talk. There was a brief moment when Tad’s eyes snapped to Bill, but it was so quick Bill had himself doubting it. Since there was nothing more that needed to be said, at least on Tad’s end it seemed, Bill started to walk away.

He would not be a creepy vampire and stalk some human. She probably had her own life and would never think about them again-

Tad appeared before Bill, completely halting his gait. That was starting to get really irritating, and Bill opened his mouth to say just that. Tad held the phone out to him, but Bill didn’t take it.

“She wants to talk to you.” Was all Tad said, shoving the phone slightly against Bill’s chest. With a long, exaggerated sigh, Bill took the small phone.

“Yellow?” Bill had half a mind to snap the damn phone in half, but he didn’t. His long dead heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of hearing her voice again. He was in deep.

“Look, I know you don’t like me, but you’re also the one who actually seemed to tell me the truth today, and apparently I gave Tad my number? I don’t even remember doing that.” Mabel’s voice hit an uncomfortably high pitch, bordering on near hysteria. Bill felt a frown tug at his own lips before he hid it with a smirk. Tad frowned heavily at this, but didn’t seem to notice Bill’s frown. 

“Well, aren’t you just a frightened little mouse.” Bill laughed, and silence greeted him from the other end of the line. “Make your own decisions.”

He handed the phone back to Tad, sending Tad another smirk that the other vampire glowered at. Tad said something into the phone, but in that moment, Bill shut his bedroom door, allowing himself the silence and solace of the room. His gaze flittered down to the back of his hand, the same hand Mabel’s nails had scraped and scratched across when she was trying to escape the car. She wouldn’t want to see him again.

Despite it all, Bill wished she would say yes so he could see her again.

* * *

Mabel almost crushed her phone in her hand as Bill didn’t offer her a bit of comfort. That was a stupid idea, that was for sure. Well, if Bill wasn’t going to help her, then she was going to have to figure it out for herself, and not for the first time she had wished for her brother’s intellect. He would have figured out what this situation was, be it that these brothers were just creeps or demons or something else. 

And really, she had always been bad at breakups.

“Mabel?” Tad’s voice came through the phone and snapped her back to the present. “You don’t have to do anything with me if you don’t want to, of course.”

Her mind was making her remember how sweet Tad had been, how nice he was, and really he wasn’t the worst guy she had ever gone home with. Mabel exhaled a shaky breath, talking herself into what she was about to do.

“No, no it’s not that. I was just wondering what I should wear.” Mabel said after another long moment of silence. Tad’s laughter was light, it made her happy. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow, I can’t wait.” Tad hardly said a word more before he was gone, and Mabel was left holding her bejeweled phone life a lifeline.

What if he was her soulmate? What if he was the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, and she was just being paranoid for no reason? Mabel rubbed her forehead, trying to work away the worry lines that had formed so easily. 

Bill though, he was something else. It was like in her romance novels and the main character met their love interest. She almost laughed at the idea, of herself as a main character in a book, falling in love at first sight. Remembering when she was twelve, it had taken even less than one look to fall in love. 

There was something about him though, that made her thoughts return to him. His hair slicked back, his clothing so perfectly pressed, his gaze sharp and a sarcastic remark about to pass his lips. She felt like she was back in high school with a crush.

“Mabel? Why are you sitting on the porch?” Stan was there behind her, suit jacket unbuttoned and showing off his pot belly. Mabel offered a small smile, still sitting on the steps of the porch. She didn’t want to move from her spot, she was too comfortable. He took a sip of his Pitt Cola, offering her a sip as well.

“Just wanted to sit here.” Mabel offered weakly. It felt like too much effort to move and walk back into the Shack. 

With a grunt, Stanley came and sat down next to her, but not without some effort that came with ageing. He would have a hard time getting up, but Mabel already knew the lecture she would get if she offered any help. 

With an almost critical sweep of his eyes, Stan looked her up and down, taking in wrinkled clothes and her subdue personality. Mabel shrunk a little under his gaze, already certain of what he was seeing. 

“Ain’t no shame in the walk of shame.” Stan finally said, twirling his soda can like it was a fine glass of whiskey. “There been lots of times I came home the next morning. Though coming home to a motel room was less embarrassing than having to come home to family.”

Mabel snickered, despite how she thought it sad he had once had to come home to no one. Mabel leaned slightly against his shoulder, sighing slightly. It was hard, but at least Stan had never put a stop to her small amount of partying. He said as long as she didn’t do drugs, he trusted her judgement.

“Don’t worry, pumpkin, everyone makes mistakes.” Stan wrapped his arm around her. “Hell knows I’ve made my fair share!”

“Grunkle Stan, it’s not that big of a deal.” His words did settle something inside her, a worry she hadn’t even thought about. “Maybe not that big of a mistake.”

“Just as long as you were safe, make all the mistakes you want.” Stan flapped a hand dismissively at her. “I mean, you ain’t going home with some mean guys, are you? You deserve only the best.”

“No, he was really nice.” Mabel defended. Tad had been nice, he had been nothing but nice to her, it had been Bill with the terrible comments, with the rude things he had said and threatening her life, and it was Bill she wanted to see more than Tad. “I’m going to see him again.”

“That’s fine, just bring him over and we’ll introduce him to the family and make sure he knows what he’s messing with.” Stan said seriously. Mabel rolled her eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had lectured her boyfriend, and it wouldn’t be the last time. 

“Grunkle Stan-”

“You know that just because you’re seeing him and have already done something once doesn’t mean that you have to do it again, right? Just because he’s a ‘nice guy’ doesn’t mean you gotta do it again.”

“ _ Oh my god.”  _

Mabel groaned, putting her head in her hands. Stan’s chest rumbled in a large, echoing laugh, almost shaking the leaves from the nearby trees. He pulled her in for a tight hug, before pulling away and struggling to get up from the porch steps. 

“Come on, let’s get you some food, I’m sure you’re starving.” Stan grunted with effort, wiping the sweat from his brow. Mabel laughed, but it was true. She was absolutely starving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


	4. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

A soft knock on the door roused Bill from sleep. In a moment of disorientation, Bill wondered if the raven had returned to rap at his chamber door, while a quiet longing sat in his chest for a person he was no longer near. But that moment passed when no raven spoke of ‘nevermore’ and there was no Lenore watching him benevolently through a painting. 

“Bill, wake up, Mabel’s going to be here soon and you should apologize for how you treated her.” Tad’s tense voice ruined the unsettled atmosphere Bill was imagining. He burrowed further into his bed, willing himself to be back in his dreams where ravens were more like writing desks. 

“Leave me alone.” Bill groaned. He didn't want to be reminded of humans who were meant to capture his interest. “I'll be down in a couple minutes.”

Tad said nothing, though Bill could feel the tension even through the solid oak door. Bill couldn't decide if he would be bothered to get out of bed and break up their date. It would hardly be the first time they were alone. 

Though it would be the first time the pair would be alone without alcohol, or without the atmosphere of the dance. It would be an absolute delight to watch their relationship crumble into nothing. With this new resolve, Bill finally emerged from his soft nest of blankets. 

She had donned her normal sweater and a pair of jeans, much more comfortable than her last outfit with Tad. The sweater was a bright yellow with the words ‘guys dig chicks in sweaters’ stitched in by hand. It was one of the few pieces she had decided would be good to sell online, but she wanted to make sure. Mabel raised her hand, pressing the doorbell and exhaling shakily. 

This was good, she was getting out and about and seeing guys. Everyone always said that this was the time of her life to be out doing things, exploring new options and going to parties. Dipper had always hated going out, more than happy to stay right where he was and miss out on what everyone said was ‘the best years’ of their lives.

“Mabel, you made it.” Tad opened the door, and Mabel’s thoughts scattered as quickly as they had gathered. With a small smile, she was ushered inside, anxiety raising just a tiny bit as she tried to calm down. It was just Tad, she had been here before.

“I’m here.” Mabel did jazz hands weakly, her nerves making her voice slightly high pitched. She sounded like Dipper when his voice cracked. “What movie are we watching?”

“Oh, it’s just some horror movie Bill says he’s been meaning to watch. He’s been in a foul mood since I saw you last.” Tad placed his hand on her lower back, ushering her through the maze of halls and into their living room. 

“Oh?” Mabel’s face slightly fell at the thought of Bill. He hated her, Mabel told herself, there was no reason for the disappointment that rose in her heart at the thought of Bill’s coldness. Tad’s nails pressed against her back and the thoughts of his brother scattered.

“Yes, it’s been quite annoying.” Tad muttered, his voice bitter. “Anyways, I’m not sure he will be joining us, he was very adamant about getting unneeded amounts of sleep this night.”

“Just the same way that you tend to over indulge in your food?” Bill’s voice came out, bright as a bell, behind them. Mabel’s hair whipped her in the face as she looked at him.

Bill had a hand in his hair, pressing near white blond stands away from his forehead and against his skull. Mabel gave him a smile, and for a moment she received a smile in return, but it was gone so quickly that Mabel didn’t believe she really saw it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tad said, leading her to the couch. She sat down on the soft, comfortable leather with ease, as Tad went and put the movie in. 

Bill sat down on the other end of the couch, glancing at her a couple of times but keeping his arms crossed. Mabel felt a chill go down her spine at the cold temperature that seemed settled in the house. It made goosebumps rise on her skin, and she rubbed her arms to get friction in them and build up heat.

“There we go.” Tad was suddenly beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulder and pressing her close against his side. “Bill, what was this movie about?”

Bill had his hands fisted against the arm of the couch, his jaw set. In the dimmed light (when did the lights dim? Mabel wondered to herself) it made him look handsome. He finally loosened his jaw, not even glancing at them.

“Something about a doll.” Bill tensely replied, eyes never once leaking the screen.

Mabel looked back at the screen, awkwardly trying to shift into a better position leaning against Tad. He was uncomfortable to her, his arm draped awkwardly over her  shoulder, and even through her sweater and his clothing, she could feel his bones jutting against her form.

Truth be told, horror movies weren’t her forte. They were too bloody, too likely to give her nightmares, and there were hardly ever any cute guys. Mabel could barely bring herself to pay attention to the movie, let alone get scared at the scary parts.

Tad pulled her closer, and Mabel carefully kept her eyes on the screen. It was one thing if he wanted to put on a terrible movie just to make out, but Bill was right there, and it felt weird to make out with his brother so close, and probably watching them. She ignored him as he pulled her even closer, until she was practically sitting in his lap.

Bill ground his teeth harshly together, licking at his fangs as he kept glancing at Tad and Mabel. Did they have to sit so close to one another? She was practically sitting in his lap, and Tad was pressing his face against her neck, the hunger intense in his eyes. He had just eaten the night before, Tad didn’t need to do this, not right now when Bill was in the middle of watching his movie. 

“Tad, go get something to eat.” Bill eventually said, breaking over the aura the movie provided. Mabel’s eyes snapped over to Bill, slightly pulling herself away from Tad. She was clearly uncomfortable, pretending to be interested in the movie.

“I have a meal right here.” Tad’s voice came out almost as a grunt. Mabel glanced at Tad, then back at Bill, before trying to passively diffuse whatever situation there was.

“Go get something to eat, I’m fine here.” Mabel suddenly shuddered, cuddling close to Tad just because he was right there. “I’m really fine.”

Tad grunted, his nose ghosting across her jawline as he pulled back with some force from her neck. Mabel couldn’t have told either of them what was happening in the movie, except that there was apparently a creepy doll kidnapping a child. It was more than either of the brothers could have told her.

Tad pressed a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw, and she shuddered again but at the cold, not at Tad’s touch. He looked pleased either way, sending her a wink before he finally walked out of the living room. 

With Tad no longer there, Mabel slumped against the couch, bringing her knees to her chest as she tried to conserve heat. Tad had seemed to produce no heat of his own, but he had happily stolen whatever little she had built up. Mabel let her arms retreat into her sweater.

“Why is your house so cold?” Mabel complained. Bill snickered, but didn’t come closer. She liked that about him, besides that one moment in the car, he seemed more than okay to give her space. 

“Is it cold in here? We never notice.” Bill finally glanced at her, and rolled his eyes at the sight of her huddled in on herself. “Is it really that bad?”

“Tad was cold too, it’s strange. You guys are weird.” Mabel lamented. She felt like she could be herself around Bill, and complain about what she wanted to complain about. Bill rolled his eyes at her, but still rose and gathered a blanket hidden in a cupboard embedded in the wall.

“Here you go, you freezing little mouse.” Bill taunted, but he had a light smile on his face. Mabel moved, and wrapped it around herself, and sighed at the warmth slowly building up.

He plopped down on the couch, this time his stance a bit more relaxed, and a bit closer to her. Even from her blanket, Mabel could feel the heat radiating from him, and she was pressing close against him before he had a chance to push her away.

“Oh my god, you’re so warm.” Mabel pressed her face against his shoulder, sighing happily. In the movie, the main protagonist screamed as the doll made another appearance. “This movie is really stupid.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit disappointing, isn’t it?” Bill awkwardly said, arm wrapped around the back of the couch. He kept glancing down at her, but didn’t make a move to push her away. “You don’t like horror movies?”

“Not really.” A part of her, the part of her that had been through so many relationships, told her that Tad should have asked what movie she wanted to see. “I really like romcoms.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least.” Bill guffawed. “Romcoms are stupid.”

“They’re good, and cute.” Mabel replied. “If you watched some you might be able to get a girlfriend of your own.”

“Oh yeah? My brother seems to be doing such a great job, I mean look at where his girlfriend is now.” Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close against his chest. He was so warm, she practically melted into his touch.

“Shut up.” Mabel grumbled, yawning slightly. Tad and Bill had no problems staying up late apparently, Bill didn’t even look tired. “Next time I’m picking the movie.”

“Next time, sure.” Bill leaned his head back against the couch, glancing at the doorway. Tad sure was taking his time, wasn’t he? Mabel snuggled closer to his side, eyes slightly falling shut as the ending scene started to play.

Tad came back as the movie credits rolled, looking at Bill with anger and Mabel with concern. He opened his mouth to say something, but Bill pressed a finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Mabel didn’t need to be woken up by Tad’s petty jealousy.

Even if Bill felt the blooming pride in his chest that he was the one she trusted enough to cuddle with willingly, trusted enough to fall asleep against. Tad shut off the movie and put the next one in, unwilling to wake Mabel. Bill pressed her a little closer against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the chapter that inspired the name of this story.

The title screen of the movie played on a repeat, playing the same sequence of music before it stuttered and started over again. Mabel pulled the blanket over her face, trying to hide from the luminous screen and fall back into sleep. A small burst of pain flickered from the back of her head, a headache waiting to pounce. 

It was still absolutely freezing, causing Mabel to clutch her blanket firmer around her as sleep refused to come back. With a huff she rolled on her side and rose from the couch.

Unlike when she first woke up, there was no dizzyness, but her shoes were missing again. Glancing around the room revealed that they were sitting near the door, and waiting patiently for her there. Mabel went and slipped on her ballet flats, leaving the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

Not for the first time, Mabel was struck simply by the size of their house. Tad and Bill didn’t seem to have jobs, she wondered how they managed to afford it. Without either of them to guide her, she found herself walking down dark hallways, barely able to see and trying to find her way out.

Mabel cursed as her hip hit the corner of a decorative table in the hall. Tad and Bill better have a good reason for not waking her up and letting her go home at a reasonable time. Mabel muttered curses that would have put Stanley to shame as she tried to find a lightswitch. 

“No one told me girls these days had the mouths of sailors.” A voice came from behind her just as the lights flickered on. Mabel whipped around, almost falling back as the table seemed to have it out for her as she tried to turn around. The lights came on and flooded the hall with bright light, making Mabel wince and cover her eyes with her hands. 

“Girls these days? You look like you’re my age.” Mabel rubbed the tears that automatically sprung to her eyes at the brightness. Bill clicked his tongue, and the lights went out. Mabel still couldn’t see, and muttered that under her breath.

“Sure, kid. Didn’t think you’d wake up, I’ll get ya home because Tad sure as hell isn’t going to wake up.” Bill’s hand was on her elbow, leading her through the hall which he just came down.

“I’m not a kid.” Mabel complained, able to finally make out more details that escaped her before. “You don’t have to, I can find my own way out.”

Bill didn’t even look like he had been asleep, merely that he had been waiting and awake this whole time. He was still in the same outfit as before, hair still slicked back, while Mabel was sure that she still had the last remains of sleep still clinging to her. Shrugging him off, Mabel crossed her arms stubbornly. 

“What time is it? I’d have thought you would have gone to bed by now, but here you are.” Mabel rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I can find my own way out of your maze of a house.”

“Sure, that’s why you were stumbling around here in the dark.” Bill laughed. “By all means, go for it, you never know what could be waiting around a dark corner, right?”

Mabel swallowed thickly, sending him a weak glare. Bill laughed loudly, the sound echoing down the hall. It was loud enough to make a blush heat her cheeks, and she weakly whacked Bill on the arm. It just made him laugh harder.

“Shut up, I’ll find a way out.” Mabel grumbled. “Don’t need you here teasing me.”

“Better than your boyfriend who’s where? Huh, nowhere to be seen.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Tad decides to go to sleep and left you with me, so…”

Bill trailed off, and Mabel rolled her eyes. She hadn’t even gone on two dates with Tad, but she felt defensive of whatever relationship there was between her and Tad. Her lips pressed together in a line, instantly holding back the insult waiting.

“I’ve only been with Tad twice, so I can’t really say much. He’s been nice.” Mabel said softly. “Nicer than you’ve been.”

Bill glanced at her, Mabel felt his eyes on her and saw the way his body moved in the dim light. She didn’t take her words back or offer an apology, because apologies only went out to those who deserved them, not because she felt bad. Mabel wrapped the blanket firmer around herself, pointedly not looking at Bill. 

“Well, you sure are observant, aren’t you kid?” Bill laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall. “Just for that, I’m not showing you the way out. I’m going to show you something even better.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull away from Bill. She wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, and she had no desire to stumble around in the dark by herself. Bill seemed to be in a good mood, and he had been nicer than before.

“Oh yeah? Where are we going?” Mabel rolled her eyes, but simply allowed the blond to lead her through the halls. He carefully avoided anything she could bump into, but every time that they passed something she could feel it. 

He only shot her a grin, a flash of teeth that she could barely see in the darkness surrounding them. Mabel, not for the first time, wondered why their home was so dark. Didn’t they want to invest in some lights?

“Here we are.” Bill opened a door, and Mabel almost gasped with delight at the sight. “It’s my favorite room in the house.”

One complete wall of the room was only glass, showing the green scenery of the pacific northwest. Everything in the room was furniture, all of it pointing right towards the windows and making the scenery the view. Mabel pulled away from Bill, walking up towards the window and placing her hands on the glass. The edge of the horizon was just starting to turn a lighter shade of blue, signalling dawn approaching.

“I was asleep for a while, wasn’t I?” Mabel laughed, turning back to Bill with a bright smile. He seemed caught off guard, his face showing a bit of panic before he instead looked behind her at the scenery.

“Boring movies will do that to you.” Bill waved a hand dismissively, closing the door and heading to the couch nearby. Mabel glanced back at him, but didn’t move away from the window. 

“Boring company will do that too.” Mabel muttered, surprised to hear a loud laugh from Bill at her words. “Do you normally stay up really late?”

“I prefer the night over the day.” Bill threw his legs up in front of him onto the small coffee table. “Not that the day isn’t nice, it’s just not my scene.”

Mabel laughed slightly at that, moving back and sitting down next to him. Bill glanced at her, but then looked back at the horizon. The light was starting to grow, each passing second getting brighter than before.

“So…” Mabel started, the question sticking in her throat. Bill didn’t glance at her. “Does Tad bring home a lot of girls?”

Bill’s eyes snapped to her, bright blue eyes seeming to flash a small bit of red. The moment passed and the red was gone. Mabel hesitantly looked away from Bill, feeling like she had asked the wrong question.

“I mean he’s not the worst guy you could meet.” Bill eventually said, and a pause occurred as Bill thought over his words. “Certainly not the best.”

Mabel snorted. “You talk like you’d have a better suggestion. Tad’s not bad, I’ve dated worse.”

Bill’s eyes snapped back at her, for a moment unrestrained emotion shining through, but Mabel was staring at the sunrise, at the bright light barely peeking over the treeline in a wonderful shade of red. 

“Oh, no wonder you like this room so much.” Mabel said softly. “It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Glancing over, she looked at Bill, who was already looking at her, giving him another bright smile that was barely contained. He just stared at her, and after a moment he reached over, taking her hand and leading her close to the glass. 

“Watch this.” Bill ran his hand along the glass, along an edge she hadn’t seen before, until it gave and pushed out, letting in a bright rush of cold, morning air. It was almost the same temperature outside as it was inside, and Mabel found herself pressing closer to Bill as they sat down, the open space just big enough for them to sit on the edge and pretend they were outside. 

“Bill, Bill, look.” Mabel leaned out, looking down at the ground where a deer was just coming out of the forest. It was smaller than she expected, they must have been up higher than the first floor even if Mabel didn’t remember climbing any stairs. “Oh, it’s so pretty.”

She didn’t realize just how far she was leaning out the window until she was slipping, and Bill’s arm was a vice around her waist preventing her from falling. Mabel gasped, her hair falling past her ears and dangling, she felt like she might fall.

“Stupid girl.” Bill easily hauled her back next to him, but kept close to her just in case. Mabel felt like she was shaking. “You have no idea how fragile you are.”

Mabel nodded, because heights weren’t her thing and she pressed herself further against Bill’s side. Her hands reached for his shirt, trying to keep herself grounded while also pushing herself from the window. Bill was stiff under her touch, but didn’t move away from her.

“Geeze, scared of heights?” Bill joked, but when Mabel only nodded against his chest, he stopped laughing. “You’re fine, kid, I ain’t gonna let you fall.”

Eventually she nodded, pulling back and looking back at the sunrise. Red faded into pinks and the sunrise was over, the morning sun hanging in the sky in all its glory. Mabel hid a yawn behind her hand, still leaning against Bill. He was comfortable, that was for sure.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Bill said, leading her away from the window. Mabel nodded, laughing slightly. It was calming, the birds were just rising with them in the morning, and so was the rest of the world.

“Thanks Bill, this was fun.” Mabel murmured sleepily. She felt like a child, but she couldn’t help it. Looking up at him, she sent him another smile that Bill hesitantly returned. 

“Huh, it was fun.” Bill said. “I’ll tell Tad that I got you home.”

Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “It was more fun with you here than sitting with Tad. He doesn’t seem like someone who enjoys sitting in silence.” 

“He really doesn’t.” Bill laughed. “Now come on.”

Mabel hummed, leaning against Bill as they walked. He didn’t seem to care, easily taking all of her weight until he was practically carrying her down the hall. Mabel felt more comfortable with Bill than she felt with Tad, it felt right.

“Mabel? Bill? What are you two up to?” Tad’s voice made Mabel look up, and pull herself away from Bill. They had been doing nothing more than walking close to each other, but with Tad looking at her like that, it felt wrong.

“I was just taking Mabel home, she woke up early.” Bill explained. He had glanced at her when she pulled away, but said nothing. Mabel found she couldn’t look at Bill.

“Ah, understandable. Sorry to leave you waiting, Mabel.” Tad came forward and kissed her cheek, smiling and the almost perfect picture of a gentleman. “I’ll take you home right now. Unless I can take you out to get breakfast?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Mabel waved her hand. She glanced at Bill, but he was walking away, hardly a glance back at them. “Thank you though.”

Tad smiled sweetly, and any other day she would have been swooning at the smile that Tad graced her with, but all she could think about was Bill, and his arm wrapped around her, and the way he kept her from falling.

“Not a problem at all, dear.” Tad led her away from Bill easily, and out of the house. “Maybe another time?”

“Another time.” Mabel agreed easily. She didn’t see Bill again as they left the property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	6. Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter to write.

Her legs were thrown across his lap, an easy comfortableness that didn’t come often to Mabel around people who weren’t her family. Her head was lying on Tad’s shoulder as he tapped away on his phone, not even glancing at her. Mabel didn’t mind, she was doing the same thing as she sorted through text messages and social media notifications. 

She had been over to their house more often, each time getting a bit more comfortable than before. Tad’s presence soothed her, his brown eyes welcoming, always managing to rid her of any anxieties that she had. In fact, anything that bothered her during the day melted away when she spent her time with Tad. His hand went to her knee, pulling her just a little closer as she surfed through the web.

“Oh, Tad, look the fair’s coming.” Mabel said brightly, showing Tad the small online news article from the Gravity Falls reporter. Summerween was coming quickly, and it was a fair to celebrate the town’s special holiday. The rides didn’t look as dangerous as they did last year. 

“That’s interesting.” Tad murmured. He hardly looked up from his phone, only glancing at hers. “Very interesting.” 

Mabel pouted, reaching up and flicking Tad on the ear. From the other side of the living room, Bill snorted at the offended look his brother got. “We should go, it’ll be a lot of fun! The rides don’t look as dangerous as they were last year.”

“Fair’s aren’t really my scene, dear.” Tad said, and that seemed to be the end of it. Mabel’s lower lip thrusted out in a pout, which dissipated as soon as Tad looked at her again. He gave her a peck on the lips, and she had a feeling there would be no other arguments about going to the fair.

“Not really something I’d go to, Mabel, let’s not talk about it.” Tad gave her knee a pat, like she was a child, turning back to his phone. Mabel let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ll go with you.” Bill suddenly spoke up, and Mabel and Tad’s eyes snapped over to him. He looked so casual, messing with the remote like he had never seen it before. “It’d be fun to watch people get sick off of terrible food and injure themselves on rides.”

Mabel tore herself out of Tad’s lap, standing up and bouncing happily in place. Candy and Grenda probably wouldn’t want to go to something like the fair, and going to the fair by yourself wouldn’t be nearly as fun as going with someone else. Bill laughed at her movements while Tad just looked upset.

“We’ll have so much fun! Oh my gosh we’ll have to get funnel cake and we’ll have to go on  _ all  _ of the rides.” Mabel said happily, pulling Bill up from his chair, the other man allowing himself to be pulled around easily. “We have to pick out something for you to wear and it’ll be so much fun!”

Bill laughed, finally pulling back from Mabel but not sitting down. She looked back at Tad, her smile falling slightly when she saw how upset he looked. Her excitement dampened just a bit, but it was still there, and she was still so excited to go to the fair.

“It’s fine, you two have fun.” Tad waved a hand, his movements jerky as he got up from the couch. “You’ll have  _ so  _ much fun together.”

“Tad-” Mabel started, but he was already gone and she was left wondering not for the first time how in the world he managed to do that. She sighed and turned back to Bill.

“You still want to go?” Bill asked, already turning back to his phone, like he expected her to say no. 

“I’d love to go.” Mabel said brightly. “Wear something comfortable because we’re going to do a ton!”

Bill laughed, a light and airy sound that made Mabel’s heart feel warm. It was brighter than the laugh she normally heard from him. He sounded like he was actually enjoying himself.

“I’ll pick you up at seven."

* * *

Mabel pressed her lips together, spreading the bright pink gloss over carefully and evenly. It matched her eyeshadow perfectly, and the bright yellow sundress she was wearing complimented it perfectly.

“So, Tad’s taking you out to the fair?” Dipper asked behind her, writing a note in the margin of his books. 

“It’s his brother, Bill.” Mabel explained. Dipper looked at her, but there was a knock at the door. Mabel grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. “Mabel, stay safe!”

“I will Dippin’ Dots!” Mabel called, barreling out the door. She almost crashed into Bill, who was shoving the keys of his car into his pocket. Even though the sun was getting close to setting, he was still wearing sunglasses. 

“All ready?” Mabel asked, literally bouncing on her toes. Bill glanced up and down at her, taking in her dress and makeup, before smiling.

“All ready to get sick and go on a roller coaster.” Mabel grabbed his hand, dragging him to the car. Bill laughed, letting himself be led.

It was such a small town that they were barely in Bill’s car for five minutes and he was already pulling up to the fair parking lot. Mabel hopped out of the car before Bill could open it for her, not that he seemed like the kind of person that would even do that.

“Calm down there, little mouse, people are going to think you are going to have a heart attack.” Bill laughed, even as Mabel grabbed his hand and ‘encouraged’ Bill to walk faster towards the front. “Keep pulling me and I’ll pick you up and carry you inside.”

“Shut up Bill.” Mabel laughed, getting out her money to pay their way in. Before she could pull out the money, Bill had already paid and handed her a ticket. 

“No fair.” Mabel whined. “I’ll buy you a funnel cake.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s not my scene.” Bill said mockingly, stretching his arms over his head. “Come on, what do you want to do first?”

“Let’s go on the roller coaster!” Mabel grabbed his arm almost as soon as he had lowered them. “I want to see that slicked back hair all messed up.”

Bill rolled his eyes, and before they knew it they were in line for the roller coaster, other people lining up behind them. She bounced eagerly in place as they made their way to the front roller coaster, finally getting on. Mabel latched herself to Bill’s arm as they got on, and strapped in thoroughly. 

“You doing okay there?” Bill asked when the roller coaster lurched forward. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the restraints keeping her in place. “Why do you want to go on this if you don’t like heights?”

“Because it’s fun!” Mabel argued immediately. Bill’s hand reached over and pried her fingers away from the grip, allowing her to hold onto his hand instead.

“Don’t look down.” Bill teased. She dug her nails into his hand in revenge, but he barely reacted, only letting out a laugh.

“Why would you even-” Mabel’s voice was lost to the wind as the ride suddenly dropped, sending them spiraling into a loop. She was sure her screams could be heard all over Gravity Falls as well as Bill’s laughter.

They were thrown to the side, over another loop and then they were back on the ground, Mabel’s heart racing in her chest as the restraints came off. Laughter bubbled in her lips as she tugged Bill out of the roller coaster, and towards the next ride.

“That was great! Let’s go on something else!” Mabel turned back to him, her face lit up with excitement and enjoyment as she went to the next ride. Bill’s hair was mussed from the wind, strands of it falling into his eyes as he smiled back at her.

“Whatever you want.” Bill’s voice was easy, lighter than she had ever heard it, and it made her feel wonderful inside.

This was what she imagined time with Tad to be like, this ease that came naturally with them, allowing them to happily spend time together as they had fun. Mabel beamed as they got in line for another ride, still holding hands, but immediately got distracted.

“Oh my god, what is that?” Mabel snorted, dragging Bill out of line. He seemed happy to let himself be dragged around. “It’s like a frog...pig.”

The prize she was looking at was bright green in color, the same as the rest of the prizes, but while it had come with the color, it was obviously made with the idea of a frog. The carnival worker looked up at the prize she pointed at, shaking his head. 

“I love it.” Mabel declared. “How do I win it?”

The carnival worker laughed, but it sounded sarcastic. “All you have to do is knock over the bottles. It’s easy, even little girls like you can do it.”

“Wow, you have such a bright personality for working at the fair.” Mabel replied back, handing over a couple dollars. “Thanks.”

Mabel took three of the baseballs, looking at the bottles she needed to knock over. Bill stood off to the side, completely amused as Mabel launched the first ball. It hit dead center, but the glasses didn’t fall over. Mabel huffed.

“I expected at least a chance at this.” Mabel rolled her eyes and looked at Bill. “They’re really only fun if there’s a chance at winning.”

“Alright, hand ‘em over.” Bill took the baseballs out of her hands, throwing one in the air. “Hey, carny, if I can knock it over I get whatever prize I want?”

“Sure, buddy. Whatever you want.” The man rolled his eyes. Mabel almost laughed at the idea of someone winning this game. 

Bill drew his hand back, and with a flash the baseball went flying out of his hand and shattered the bottles. They crashed to the ground in pieces of bent metal, knocked over and broken just like they were meant to be. It was obvious where the metal had been welded together, and Mabel laughed in surprise and delight.

“That was great! How did you do that?” Mabel asked. Bill smirked, and pointed wordlessly to the frog-pig Mabel had been talking about earlier. The fair worker took it down without a word and handed it to Mabel.

“I’ll never reveal my secrets.” Bill announced, leading Mabel away from the booth. In a moment of impulsivity, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Bill’s shoulders, bringing him in for a tight hug. He was stiff for a moment, but then he lightly hugged her back.

“Thank you, Bill.” Mabel said. “Now, I want a funnel cake!”

Bill laughed as he was dragged someplace else by Mabel. There sun had set, and they were basked in bright lights and fun sounds. The time was passing by too fast for her, and she wondered why Bill had wanted to go out so late.

Funnel cake got and eaten, they wandered around looking for some other ride to ride before they all shut down. Mabel felt exhaustion creep at her bones, making her feet ache. She pointed excitedly at the ferris wheel.

“Last one?” Mabel asked, getting a nod from Bill. He didn’t even look tired. Mabel wound her arm through his own as he led her up the steps.

“Stay safe, don’t rock the seat back and forth.” This fair worker seemed a lot nicer than the one who worked the prize area, that was for sure. Mabel thanked him as he sent her a wink. “I’ll stop it right at the top for you two.”

Mabel squeaked as the ride started, and they rose steadily in the air. Somehow it never dawned on her that she was going to be high until she was starting to rise. Mabel kept her hand wound with Bill’s, her frog-pig clutched safely in her lap.

“Why did you want to come on this ride?” Bill laughed, Mabel only lightly smacked his arm. “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you when to look up.”

Mabel didn’t want to think about how high they were, she could feel them rising until the ride finally stumbled to a stop and she could feel the breeze against her hair. Mabel didn’t look out, not until Bill’s fingers brushed across her cheek.

“You can look now.”

Mabel’s fingers grasped tighter at Bill’s arms as she finally looked out. The scene around her made her gasp, and sudden knowledge of why this was always a romantic scene in movies. The lights made it seem like the stars were in the ground, all twinkling back at her. She could smell fried food and the pine trees nearby, and she rested her head on Bill’s shoulder as she watched the fair. 

“I’m glad Tad didn’t want to go with me.” Mabel said softly, hoping Bill didn’t hear her. It was a thought that she didn’t want to escape, but it did. After a moment, Bill nodded.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	7. Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Tad waited up for him like a scolding parent waiting for their teenager coming home from a party. Tad pretended to be casual, a book propped open in his lap as the lamp let out a dim light. It was just for show, as neither of them needed the light to do anything. They could see perfectly in the night. 

“Have fun?” Tad asked, his nose curled up in a sneer. “You reek of fried food.”

“I had a lot of fun, and so did Mabel.” Bill crossed his arms. He had hardly spent a moment in the house and he was already exhausted. “I need something to eat.”

“You didn’t eat anything there?”

Bill’s eyes snapped to Tad, anger brimming in his eyes. The red had grown in his eyes during the night, Bill considered himself lucky that Mabel didn’t notice. She was so wrapped up in her own world she hardly seemed to notice Bill taking extra whiffs of her smell.

“No, I have more self control than you do.” Bill muttered, swiftly walking past Tad and into the kitchen. The fridge had their stock of blood, and Bill took a bottle out and opened the top. It was cold, a metallic taste spreading across his tongue, but the cold helped soothe some of the anger bubbling in his chest. When he turned, Tad was sitting at the kitchen table, book still in hand. 

“You really flaunt that little ability. You know how it drains you.” Bill muttered. Tad had no problems using his teleportation to get an edge ahead of Bill, but god forbid Bill actually use his own power to see what Tad was thinking.

“I’ll deal with that.” Tad glared, the book snapping shut with a flutter of the pages. “Didn’t do anything I wouldn’t do, did you?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s yours, and you could have gone with her.” Bill explained, like talking to a child. “Instead you didn’t want to go because it’s ‘not your scene’.”

Tad glared, and the tension was thick in the air like sugared molasses, but all Bill did was sip at the bottle, enjoying the cold. He hated the coppery taste, but it was a mere side effect that Bill ignored. Tad didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to bed. If you’re that jealous of your girlfriend spending time with your brother, I think you have a couple problems to figure out.” Bill tipped the bottle to Tad in a mock of a toast, finally leaving his brother there.

Bill heard the book hit the wall all the way from the other end of the house, and barely managed to keep his laugh to himself. Mabel’s scent still clung to his clothes, and Bill would be a liar if he said he didn’t keep them on longer than necessary just for that reason.

* * *

“Mabel, do you want to go out with me on Friday?” Tad asked, pressing the phone closer against his ear. There was a moment of silence, which worried Tad more than a loud squeal would have. 

“Oh, sure.” Mabel said softly. “What were you thinking?”

“Just a nice movie. I’ll pick you up at seven?” Tad couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice even as more silence waited for him. Seeing her with Bill, imagining her with someone else, it made his blood boil and made him want to get closer to her. Tad wasn’t one for sharing.

“Sure, sounds nice. See you then.” Mabel hung up without a goodbye, and while that struck Tad as strange he didn’t have time to make a comment on it. He shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Bill, I’m going out!” Tad shouted, clearing his throat when he got no reply. Bill wasn’t above ignoring him, but things had been stale between them since Bill had come home reeking of Mabel.

Even remembering Bill coming home, smelling of her and an easy grin on his face, was enough to make Tad upset all over again. It didn’t help that Mabel’s social media was plastered all over his own, and all he saw when he went on was pictures of her and Bill, smiling, happy, together.

It was stupid, how much it bothered him. If his mother was still around she would have called him a child who was jealous that someone else had their toy. Mabel was his girlfriend though, not Bill’s, and she wanted to be with Tad, and if she didn’t then she would have said something. 

Tad’s reassurances to himself in place, he straightened the collar of his pressed shirt and made his way out. He had a little time before his date, he needed a drink.

* * *

Mabel dressed herself in an orange skirt and with a bright, sky blue shirt. It was a simple outfit, not as bright as she normally wore, but she still loved it. She pressed her hair down, nerves fluttering in her stomach at seeing Tad.

She had spent time with Tad, but it suddenly felt like she was on a first date all over again. Tad and her would have no buffer in between them, no Bill to crack jokes or music to break through their awkwardness.

Tad knocked at the door, and Mabel was down opened the door for him before anyone else had a chance to think about going to the door. 

“I’ll be back later! You guys know the drill!” Mabel shouted, before turning back to Tad. He looked her up and down with a calculating look, and Mabel suddenly felt like she was a model on the runway, being judged for her looks.

“You always wear something bright, don’t you?” The way Tad said it made it sound like it wasn’t a compliment. Mabel looked down, rocking on her heels as she glanced back at Tad.

“You don’t like it?” Mabel fanned her skirt out, wondering how long it would take to change into something else. Tad shook his head and took her arm before she could escape.

“No, just maybe something a bit less bright for our next date?” Tad suggested. Mabel found herself nodding before she could argue about it.

Were the colors too bright? Mabel had hardly ever doubted herself, but maybe her outfit was a bit gaudy. Mabel loved the bright colors, but she couldn’t imagine not wearing them. It couldn’t hurt to tone them down for Tad, would it?

Mabel was so out of it she didn’t notice they were at their destination until Tad was opening the car door for her and holding his hand out for her to take. Mabel took the offered hand, standing up and letting Tad lead her into the restaurant. It was a small place, one she had never been at before.

There was no small talk, no witty banter between the two of them. Mabel and Tad were put at a table, Mabel fidgeting with her napkin and Tad looking like he wanted to pull out his cell phone. 

“So, you and Bill had fun at the fair?” Tad asked, and the tension rose so quickly that Mabel couldn’t keep up with it.

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun.” Mabel nodded, smiling at the waiter when he passed by. “We can always go out and do something together too.”

“Of course we can, dear, I was just thinking of something we could do together.” Tad reached out, offering his hand to which Mabel took after a long time. He didn’t feel as warm as Bill did.

“I think that’ll be really fun.” Mabel glanced up at the waiter when he finally stopped at their table.

“Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, I was wondering what I can get you for dinner?” He asked, pen poised on his notebook, ready to take an order. 

“I’ll take the steak, rare as your chefs can make it.” Tad said formally, not letting go of Mabel’s hand as he handed his menu back.

Mabel felt like lovebirds was the wrong word, but all she did was smile at the waiter and ordered her own food. She felt like her appetite had disappeared.

* * *

“Well, that was wonderful, wasn’t it?” Tad asked. His steak was gone, but her halibut was still sitting on her plate. Her stomach was twisting uncomfortably, to where she didn’t want to eat more than a few bites. 

“Oh yes, it was great.” Mabel said softly. The dinner had been quiet, murmured questions between bites of food as they made smalltalk. 

“It’s not often that I have such a lovely evening with someone.” Tad took her hand as he laid down a couple bills for their meal. “Do you want to come over for a little bit?”

Mabel tilted her head to the side, a no sitting on her lips and waiting to come out, but Tad’s smile was small and genuine, and what could the harm be done? They didn’t have to do anything, she could say no and Tad would take her home, wouldn’t he?   
“Did I ever mention that I love your eyes?” Mabel said, an easy smile on her face. That moment when Tad’s brown eyes met her own, she felt like she could relax and nothing else mattered. 

“No, but I do love to hear the compliments.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, leading her out to the car. “It really makes me happy to hear that.”

She felt like she was relaxed, floating on the air as Tad drove them home. Before she knew it, they were at Tad’s house, and Mabel smiled lazily at Tad as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Hey, how’s Bill? Can we talk to him?” Mabel watched as Tad’s smile fell slightly. 

“Mabel, I really don’t like hearing you talk about Bill.” Tad said firmly, and staring into his eyes it was like staring into the molten core of the earth. He was pressed close against her, his eyes staring into her soul and trying to make her understand. It was like the universe was trying to speak to her and she could only listen.

“Do you understand? I really don’t want to hear you talk or ask for my brother.” Tad’s voice was a symphony now, speaking only to her, and she was nodding before she could think it over. “Now come along dear, I’ve been looking forward to tasting you all night.”

Mabel couldn’t even ask what Tad meant, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth like it was weighed down, and Tad was already leading her inside. His arms were around her waist and she was pressed so close, and everything after that faded into images of molten earth that demanded her attention, and a memory of a sharp pain in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next month of November is National Novel Writing Month, so I won't be around that much! This will be updated, but there won't be much new content from me.
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	8. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter.
> 
> So it's NaNoWriMo! There's not going to be any updates unless it's prewritten work (AKA this one because I have up to chapter 14 written for this fic)
> 
> Anways, enjoy!

Waking up was difficult, Mabel had to fight through layers upon layers of sleep that clung to her every step of the way. Her head pounded as she struggled to open her eyes, and she finally found herself blinking blurry eyes open to a dim bedroom.

The only way she could think to explain how she felt was someone kicked her in the head. Mabel groaned, pushing her face into the pillow and inhaling the scent of oranges and rust. It made her nose crinkle in distaste as she immediately turned her head back to look around.

This was definitely not her bedroom. Pulling up memories of the night caused her head to pound more though, and Mabel immediately stopped. She turned under the blankets, feeling something heavy behind her.

Tad snored lightly, his hair ruffled into a mess. His arm was thrown lazily around her waist, keeping her pressed close against him as he slept. Mabel carefully moved away, wincing at a small headache that flared at the movement. Tad snored a little louder when she finally pulled away, but all he did was roll on his stomach and away from her.

Her toes dug into the plush carpet as she looked for the exit. The house was absolutely freezing, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked for the bathroom. Tad didn’t move at all when she found the right door, locking it after herself.

Her eyes had bags underneath them like when she would hang out with Candy and Grenda and they would stay up all night. On top of that she was pale, like she was sick. Mabel’s stomach twisted and turned, and before she knew it she was bent over the toilet throwing up the dinner she had last night. 

Mabel rinsed her mouth out as soon as she was able to, looking in the drawers for a spare toothbrush. There was one hidden in the bottom drawer, along with a box of condoms that she really didn’t need to see. Mabel rolled her eyes, brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom.

Tad was still snoring away, so Mabel crept past him and into the hallway. 

She leaned heavily against the wall, really regretting not swallowing her pride and crawling back into bed with Tad. Barely a couple steps down the hall and she had to stop, afraid she would throw up again. 

“Mabel?” Bill’s voice came out of nowhere, making Mabel wince as her headache flared. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just not feeling so hot.” Mabel couldn’t even begin to think of where she caught this sickness from. She hadn’t drunk anything at the meal with Tad, but maybe she just hadn’t been paying attention.

“Ah.” Bill seemed awkward like he didn’t know what to say. “Is it more like you’re sick or someone kicked you in the head?”

Mabel shrugged, it was too much effort to talk. Bill placed his hand on Mabel’s shoulder, and she easily leaned into the touch. Bill sighed and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her more support as he helped her down the hall. 

“Alright, let’s get you something to drink,” Bill said, leading her to the couch and letting her sit. She sank into the softness, feeling like she was going to fall back into sleep. Bill had barely left her side for a moment before he was back, handing her a glass of water.

“Guess you had fun with Tad, huh?” Bill muttered. Mabel grunted, going to lean against his side. He was warm and comforting. 

“I don’t really remember,” Mabel said honestly. The water was gulped eagerly and helped settle her stomach. She held the empty glass in her hands. “We had dinner and...it gets really blurry after that. I remember wanting to go home.”

Bill sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mabel felt her eyes slide shut, trying to relax. Her own bed sounded like heaven, and Mabel really wished she had gone home. Bill turned slightly, moving Mabel enough to where she opened her eyes and looked up sleepily at him.

“You know you don’t have to listen to him, right Mabel?” Bill said, his hand reaching up and ghosting along her neck. A small flash of pain radiated through her neck, and she winced back in pain. She must have had a hickey. 

“I know.” Mabel yawned. “Can we just relax? My head really hurts.”

Bill nodded, and Mabel leaned her head on his shoulder and felt herself relax. Later she could go home when she felt like she could handle the stress of a car ride. For now, it was more relaxing to rest against Bill’s side and sleep away her headache.

* * *

_ [AlphaTwin]: im gonna invite tad and bill over 4 dinner _

_ [DippinDots]: okay _

_ [AlphaTwin]: are you going to like interrogate them _

_ [DippinDots]: seriously mabel im in class right now _

_ [AlphaTwin]: ur the nerd bird who signed up for summer classes _

_ [DippinDots]: mabel plz _

_ [AlphaTwin]: im gonna invite them over for the summerween party _

_ [AlphaTwin]: bill’s gonna have so much fun _

_ [DippinDots]: I thought you were dating tad? _

_ [AlphaTwin]: yeah yeah enjoy class nerd _

* * *

“That was foolishly stupid,” Bill said, in a high mocking voice of Tad’s own. “What were you thinking? She could have  _ died,  _ humans can hardly stand being fed from once, not twice.”

“I thought I was the older brother, and yet I’m the one being lectured.” Tad leaned the chair back, throwing his legs up on the kitchen table. “She was fine, you saw her.”

“I found her stumbling down the hall, pale as a corpse! You know humans can’t stand being fed from unless you plan to turn them.” Bill rubbed his temples. “You didn’t see her, I think you went too far.”

Tad licked his lips, the gesture almost obscene to Bill. “Her blood is absolutely delicious, you should try it.”

“That’s not the point! Tad, I don’t want to leave this town because you can’t control yourself.” Bill rubbed his forehead, trying to banish the thoughts of Mabel’s blood. She probably tasted like sugar, the sweetest-

“You’re really missing out, Bill.” Tad smiled, but his smile was small and sarcastic. “Plus, she doesn’t mind, she agrees every time.”

“Agreeing doesn’t count if you use that stupid mind control on her!” Bill almost shouted, but kept his voice calm, even though the anger was still there. “She doesn’t know we’re vampires, does she?”

“No, I haven’t told her, and I don’t plan to.” Tad rolled his eyes at his brother and checked his phone. “No wonder the older vampires talk about blood right from the source, it’s so much better.”

“Tad.” Bill snapped, immediately cutting off the other man. “Enough. You need to leave her alone.”

“My girlfriend, not yours.” Tad sang. “Go out and hook up with someone, it’ll make you feel better. Get you off  _ my  _ girlfriend.”

Bill growled, an almost feral sound that made Tad look at him concerned. It was an uncommon sound for vampires to make, normally only a sound they made when they were really threatened. Bill gripped the counter, and with a loud crack, a piece of the marble broke off in his hands.

“I’m not after your girlfriend, I’m done with you taking on these girls. I’m not taking on another responsibility because you can’t control yourself.” Bill snarled. “You’re absolutely frustrating.”

“And you’re throwing a hissy fit,” Tad said. “Just because you’re such a prude doesn’t mean that I have to be.”

Bill threw the marble to the ground. It crumbled to the ground like dust, and the smell permeated the air like poison. Bill hated being a vampire, every sound and smell was amplified beyond comfort. 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Bill clapped his hands together to rid them of the dust. “If you won’t get rid of her, I’ll make sure she never comes near you again.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tad hardly looked up from his phone. “You haven’t practiced your ability in a while. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn’t do that, would you? Not to her.”

Bill growled again, loud enough to make Tad look up, but Bill was already gone, no longer in the kitchen. A couple doors slammed upstairs, and Tad barely kept the smirk off his features. He was alone though, and he realized he didn’t have to hide even his laughter.

* * *

Tad didn’t see Bill for three days, not that it was expected. There was a time when they had gone a couple years without seeing each other, and while that was sad, they had their arguments. When he finally did see Bill, it was on the day that Mabel was finally going to come over with her brother. 

“Mabel’s on her way over.” Were Tad’s first words to Bill, and he got no reply other than a sharp glare. “Enjoy your time out?”

A knock on the door interrupted them before Bill could really reply about his weekend. Tad rose, eagerly, thoughts of sweet blood on his tongue, but Bill was on his heels and Mabel obviously wasn’t the one beyond the door.

“This is stupid, why do I have to be here?” A male voice came from the other side of the front door. Tad hesitated in opening it.

“Because the last couple times I’ve come over here, I end up spending the night with no real memory of agreeing to, so shut up!” 

Bill grabbed the doorknob before Tad could allow them to eavesdrop anymore. It was apparent to the vampires immediately that they were twins, both of them with brown hair and matching smiles as Bill greeted them. 

“Bill!” Mabel said excitedly, visibly brightening at the sight of him. “I was hoping you’d be here, how are you?”

“I’m good.” Bill gestured for the twins to come in, offering Mabel a small smile in return. Tad moved from behind his brother, giving Mabel a kiss on the cheek in greeting. All the while, Dipper looked over Tad and Bill with a critical eye.

“Brothers?” Dipper asked, bumping into his sister. “Introduce me?”

“Right, Dipper, this is Tad and Bill.” Mabel offered, allowing Tad to wrap an arm around her waist. “Tad is the one I’ve been dating.”

“Right.” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, huffing out a breath of air. “Mabel, seriously? They’re vampires.”

Tension rose in the air so quickly that it froze all of them, sending them into silence. Bill and Tad looked at each other awkwardly, a million excuses all ready to spill out.

“Oh.” Mabel drew out the word. “That explains a lot.”

“We’re not vampires-”

“I have a sun allergy-”

“-that’s the stupidest thing-”

“-and I just really don’t like silver-”

“-I mean we know werewolves-”

“That is really hot.”

It was Mabel’s statement that made Tad and Bill stop, looking at her unexpectedly. She shrugged shamelessly, glancing between Tad and Bill, but her eyes lingered on Bill for a moment longer than needed. 

“This is the one you’ve been dating, Mabel?” Dipper asked, looking at Tad up and down. “From now on, when he asks you stuff, don’t look him in the eyes.”

“Why not?” Mabel asked while Tad huffed beside her.

“I’m right  _ here _ - _ ” _

_ “ _ Because vampires have a hypnotic stare, they can easily manipulate when you meet their gaze.” Dipper looked Bill up and down but didn’t say anything about the blond vampire. “I’m buying my sister a silver chastity belt.”

Bill snorted, Tad pulled a face, and Mabel outright laughed. There was an awkward tension that had fallen upon them, that none of them knew how to get rid of. Mabel stood next to her brother, leading him through the house. 

“So, guess she knows,” Bill said to Tad, a satisfied smirk going across his face. Tad frowned, not sure how to reply. 

“Guess she does.” Tad eventually said. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

Bill laughed, following after the twins. The things Tad wasn’t expecting could fill a book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	9. Party Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! They really make my day.

“Why are we hosting a party again, sweetheart? You know these things are expensive.” Stan placed his hands on his hips, showing off his low cut white shirt and bell bottom pants. The parties might have changed over the years, but Stan’s outfit certainly hadn’t. Mabel snickered as she picked up another streamer to hang.

“Because it’ll be so much fun, and you always make your money back as soon as you start charging at the door. Everyone expects this party from us!” Mabel stuck the orange streamer against the wall and swung it easily over to Dipper who fumbled with it as he caught it. “Getting better at that Dip-Dop!”

“Thanks, Mabes.” Dipper called, only a little sarcastic. Mabel waved cheerfully to him, and Dipper just rolled his eyes at her as he finished hanging up the streamer.

“We have a lot of fun at the party, but I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Mabel said to Stan. “Hey, where’s Great Uncle Ford?”

“Down in his basement doing who knows what.” Stan gestured a hand at the vending machine. “Dipper! Go down and get Ford before he realizes it’s his turn to cook dinner and we’re starving.” 

Dipper groaned, throwing his head back in an exaggerated motion as he punched the code into the vending machine. Mabel laughed at her brother, but he was already gone and she was left to decorate.

“I can’t wait tonight for this party. I invited Bill, and a bunch of friends, seriously we’re gonna have so much fun.” Mabel clapped her hands together, excitedly looking at Stan. She moved and pulled herself onto the table, sitting happily there.

“And Bill’s the one you’re dating, yeah?” Stan asked, pulling out guacamole from the fridge. It looked like it was made from green mush and nothing else.

“No, that’s Tad.” Mabel corrected. “Isn’t guacamole supposed to have something else besides just mushed avocado?”

“Eh, the kids won’t notice anything.” Stan grumbled, but did start chopping onions to add to the guacamole. “It’s good just how it is.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mabel pulled out her phone, feet lightly hitting the counter. “I’m gonna invite Bill and Tad to come over early.”

Stan grunted, adding more to his guacamole that was quickly starting to look more and more appealing as he worked on it. Mabel quickly typed out a message on her phone, humming the newest Sev’ral Timez song.

_ [AlphaTwin]: hey wanna come over early before the party tonight? _

_ [BlondVamp]: is your bro gonna shove a cross in my face again? _

_ [AlphaTwin]: lol no ill keep him away from u _

_ [BlondVamp]: sure be there soon _

_ [BlondVamp]: will u text Tad he hasn’t talked to me in a couple days _

_ [AlphaTwin]: lol sure _

_ [AlphaTwin] want to come over a little early for the party tonight? _

_ [Tad]: Did you ask Bill already? _

_ [AlphaTwin]: yeah he said he’s coming over _

_ [Tad]: I’ll be there _

Mabel rolled her eyes. These brothers were so annoying, each of them trying to up the other. It was like they were always arguing with each other, each trying to be the better brother. It made for amusing arguments that Mabel got to watch. 

“So, Tad, this guy you’ve been dating.” Stan spoke up, the guacamole finally finished. “How’s he been treating you?”

“He’s nice.” Mabel defended with a roll of her eyes. Tad and Bill would no doubt be there in a couple minutes, she couldn’t wait to see Tad questioned by her uncles.

“I’ve heard more about this Bill than I’ve heard about Tad.” Stan pointed out. “Do you like Tad?”

“I like him.” Mabel said after a moment. “He’s nice to me.”

“Nice to you like Gideon was?” Stan asked, leaning against the counter with her. “You know you don’t have to be with someone you don’t like.”

“I like Tad.” Mabel tried, but it sounded weak even to her. “Grunkle Stan, you can question Tad all you want when he gets here, it should be any minute now.”

“Yeah, yeah, you know I will.” Stan crossed his arms over his chest. “Just thought I’d point it out.”

“Point what out, Stanley? Must you interrogate every young man Mabel brings home?” Ford asked, coming up from downstairs with Dipper right behind him. “Really, can’t you trust her already?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her, I don’t trust the guys out there. You remember what it was like when were younger.” Stan walked over to his brother, nudging him in the side. Ford rolled his eyes at Stanley, but a small smile curled on his lips.

“I remember us being soaked in punch on our prom night.” Ford tapped his chin with a finger, pretending to think. “I doubt that Mabel’s making bad decisions like we were.”

“You guys were bad decisions?” Dipper asked, looking up and down at their uncles. Mabel snickered behind her hand, hopping down from the counter when the doorbell rang. Dipper moved to answer it before Mabel could move.

“Ah, Mabel, your boyfriend’s here! And Tad I guess.” Dipper called, leading the vampires in. Mabel couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face, looking at Bill with a bright smile before she saw Tad. Tad got a smaller smile, but a smile nevertheless, and she went over to greet them both.

She didn’t look at her family members, but they were all staring at them. It didn’t go unnoticed the way she smiled at Bill and Tad, and her reactions to each of them. Mabel gave Bill another smile and gave Tad a peck on the cheek.

“Mabel, you didn’t tell me you were dating vampires.” Ford said, hands behind his back as he looked Tad up and down with a critical eye. “I’ve got a wonderful silver necklace I’ve been meaning to give you.”

“Grunkle Ford, please.” Mabel laughed, even as Tad’s face pinched. “Tad, this is my Great Uncle Stanford and Stanley.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” Tad held out his hand for each of them, shaking them firmly. “I assume Mabel has told you a lot about me.”

“Ah, actually we've heard more about Bill than you, but I'm sure Mabel’s just being shy.” Stanford offered, pushing his glasses up. Tad looked at Mabel for a moment, and she only shrugged. Everyone knew she was just about the opposite of shy, she just didn't have a lot to say about Tad. 

“You just always wear those bright colors, don't you?” Tad teased, his attitude flipping easier than a coin. “Such a vibrant pink.”

“You don't like it?” Mabel asked, becoming self conscious. “Pink’s my favorite color...I thought it would be nice for the party.”

“Well, maybe just something a bit more muted-” Tad started. 

“You look fine, Mabel.” Bill cut his brother off. “Tad’s just upset because I made him take my car.”

“My car is perfectly fine, I don't see why we have to take your car everywhere-”

“Because my car’s nicer than yours, that's why,” Bill replied, getting a wide frown from Tad. “Don’t give me that look, my car is just as amazing as I am.”

“Boys, you’re both pretty.” Mabel intervened. “Why don’t you go and help Dipper set up decorations? I’m sure he would love the held because his fashion sense sucks.”

“Mabel.” Dipper complained. “Did you really ask them here just so that you wouldn’t have to work?”

“Pretty people never have to work, they just get other people to do it for them.” Mabel flipped her hair over her shoulder, getting a loud laugh from Bill. “Now, hop to it!”

Grumbling came as her reply, but the boys still moved to do as she asked and hang the last of the decorations. Stanley went with them, barking out orders to Tad and Bill when they weren’t hanging up decorations just as he wanted.

“Mabel.” Ford came up next to her, his hands once more clasped behind his back. “Are you sure about this? Vampires aren’t the most...reputable of the supernatural community here in Gravity Falls.”

“I’m sure.” Mabel beamed, looking at Bill and Tad. They looked so awkward, hanging up fake bats and cobwebs that stuck to their fingers. “They’re really nice.”

“Uh huh.” Ford hummed. “Did you know vampires have soulmates? They call it...what is it again…” Ford snapped his fingers. “Their one. It’s a silly concept, isn’t it? They’re like swans, mates for life.”

Mabel’s eyes snapped to Ford, away from the brothers. It was just like a romance novel, wasn’t it? Ford arched a thick eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything more, obviously waiting for her to ask whatever question she had.

“Do…” Mabel had to cough to clear the sudden frog in her throat. “How do they know?”

“Oh, I’m not exactly sure, apparently it’s a very private matter among their society.” Ford straightened his back. “I’m sure they’ll tell you if you ask. Maybe you should ask Bill before Tad.”

Mabel chewed on her thumbnail, not sure why the anxiety pooled in her stomach and made her want to throw up. Like he could sense her stare on her, Bill looked at her, his brow furrowed in concern. 

“You okay?” He mouthed, and Mabel nodded and forced a smile. She was dating Tad, she liked Tad, Tad was nice to her. So why did she want to be with Bill?

Bill frowned and went back to his work, placing an obviously fake spider among the too sticky cobwebs. Mabel seemed upset, her face pinched in a sour face like someone just told her the worst news. 

“Are you even paying attention to what you’re doing?” One of the uncles came up, Stanley, hitting Bill lightly on the back of the head with a cane. It didn’t hurt, but Bill winced out of habit.

“Putting up decorations?” Bill asked, gesturing wildly around. “Though I don’t see why, you guys have put up a ton.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep that smartmouth for that one.” Stanley gestured at Tad, who was ignoring them all at this point. “Ya know, Mabel’s had her heart broken before.”

Bill turned to Stanley in shock, and even Tad twitched a little like he was going to turn, but resolutely continued to put up stickers and other posters on the wall. Bill floundered for a moment but managed to find his thoughts.

“Everyone has.” Bill eventually offered. 

“Yeah, that’s true. Mabel just puts herself out there, don’t she? Always showing all of herself and hoping to get all of it back. You should have seen some of the guys she’s brought home.” Stanley took a pointed glance at Tad but then turned back to Bill. “All I’m saying is she don’t need her heart broken again.”

Bill glanced at Tad again, but his brother was doing nothing, completely tuning them out. He couldn’t even say for sure if Tad was paying attention to them, but Tad’s shoulders were tense, showing he might just be listening.

“You’re right, she doesn’t.” Bill eventually said. Stanley nodded, content that his point had been made. 

Tad slammed something down, going over to Mabel and whispering something to her before he almost dragged her outside. Bill almost went after them, but stopped when he felt Stan’s cane whack his arm.

“You hear me, blondie? She don’t need her heart broken again.” Stan said, stronger. “And we know I ain’t talking about Tad breaking her heart.” 

Bill swallowed, his throat dry and even though he had eaten before he came, he wished he had more. He nodded to Stan, putting up another fake spider. 

“I won’t be the one to break her heart.” Bill eventually said. It gathered a satisfied nod from Stan, and a glance from Ford. Bill offered no promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the old grindstone, for NaNoWriMo I guess. 
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	10. Party Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is killing me softly and slowly...

Soos was still a great DJ, Stan still overcharged at the door (he had forced Tad and Bill to shell out ten dollars each to get into the party, despite them helping to set up), and Dipper was still awkward as hell as he tried to move to the music. Mabel let laughter bubble in her throat as she watched gangly limbs try to move smoothly. Dipper’s elbow was close to poking an eye out.

“So, is your uncle normally that...money hungry?” Bill asked, coming up to her side. “I helped decorate and I still had to pay to get in.”

“Hey, you and Tad were the ones who went outside.” Mabel shrugged, but her smile was wide. “No one said you wouldn’t have to pay to get back in.”

“Oh, I see. You’re in on this whole scheme to rob me blind.” Bill placed the back of his hand against his forehead, overdramatic as always. “You have no idea the toll this takes on a person.”

“Vampire, you mean.” Mabel lightly pushed at Bill’s shoulder. “What, you think you’re special? Not the first vampire I’ve met or dated.”

“Oh? Now there’s competition? No one told me that!” Bill snickered. Mabel smiled brightly at him, delighted he was going on with her charade. “Please, you should know that no one can compete with my good looks.”

“I thought I was the beautiful one at this party, not you.” Mabel swung her hair over her shoulder. “Have you danced yet?”

“Danced to this terrible music? Why in the world would I do that?” Bill rolled his eyes. “You have terrible taste in music.”

“My taste in music is wonderful, I’ll have you know.” Mabel glanced around, looking at everyone who had come. Pacifica was trying to dance with Dipper, carefully avoiding being struck by one of his flailing limbs. Stan was nodding his head to the music, but his brows were furrowed in confusion, obviously not liking the music Soos had put on.

Mabel’s eyes flickered over the crowd, landing on Tad once she saw his bright purple shirt. He was leaning against the wall, leaning seductively over some girl, who had a hand pressed against Tad’s chest, but not pushing him away. Mabel gained a sour taste in her mouth, but she said nothing to it. Looking over at Bill, she grabbed his hand.

“Let’s dance.” Her smile had fallen, and Bill’s brows furrowed in concern as he let himself be dragged onto the dance floor.

Any jealousy and hurt that she felt immediately faded when she felt Bill’s hand on her back, keeping her grounded on the dance floor with the rest of the people. He looked awkward, there wasn’t the same amount of rhythm that Tad had. Bill didn’t have the same amount of grace that Tad had, but his eyes were on her, they didn’t stray, and he was trying to dance with her.

Mabel smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and trying to lead him in a dance. Everyone around didn’t spare them a glance, and once Bill realized that he was more confident in his movements. He wasn’t as choppy as Dipper, but he had a little bit of rhythm about him.

Bill’s arms snaked around his waist, keeping her close and preventing her from brushing against anyone else. Mabel beamed up at him, eyes closing as she relaxed into the beat of the song.

“Do you really like this music?” Bill asked, and Mabel got a whiff of cinnamon and spices, like a kitchen that just got finished baking. Mabel pressed closer to Bill, feeling the pressed material of his shirt against her little-exposed skin.

“It’s the best music!” Mabel said back, absolutely beaming. Bill blinked at her but then smiled, a slow grin spreading over his face as he saw her excitement.

Someone bumped into her, sending her falling into Bill’s arms with just a small push. She had already been so close to him that they were almost touching, but she was pressed against his chest, his arms firmly around her waist, and Mabel was almost shocked by how right it felt.

“You okay there?” Bill whispered, well he was quiet for how loud the music was. Mabel nodded sheepishly, her voice escaping her as she looked up at Bill.

It was unfair. His hair was tousled and some of it falling into his eyes, he looked so concerned for her as she tried to find her words, but Mabel couldn’t come up with anything. She leaned forward a little, and Bill’s lips parted in surprise, but he didn’t pull away.

This was dangerous. Mabel Pines was a lot of things but a cheater was not one of them. The music was so loud though, and it vibrated in her lungs and urged on the music and made her want to close that gap and press their lips together.

At the last second, she pulled back, telling herself that she imagined the flash of hurt that came across Bill’s face. Mabel cleared her throat, trying to get control of her racing heart.

“I...really need a drink.” Mabel managed. “I’ll be right back.”

Mabel pulled back, as much as it hurt her heart, as much as she wanted to go back, but she left Bill on the dance floor. Refreshments were six dollars a pop, and Mabel shelled out the cash for them easily. Stan would have comped them if he had seen, but Mabel was more than happy to pay. Stan had a big variety, and many of these parties had taught her which ones were the strongest and which ones were the weakest. Mabel grabbed the strongest one.

It was gulped down in two sips, and Mabel nearly screamed as she felt hands slide around her waist. They were tight, uncomfortable, barely loose enough for her to turn around and see who grabbed her.

“Having fun out there?” Tad asked, his voice almost a hiss. “You and my brother seem to be getting along very well lately.”

“And you seemed to get along very well with that girl in the corner.” Maybe everyone was right about alcohol giving people false courage. “Let go of me.”

There was a moment when Mabel felt Tad’s nails flex against her stomach, and she felt a bolt of fear go through her system, Tad could easily gut her if he wanted to. But his hands moved to her hips, keeping her close but not in such a confining grip.

“I need another drink,” Mabel muttered. Another was placed in her hand before she could really think of how it got there. It was gulped down before Mabel could think about that either.

“I don’t think this is going to work out,” Mabel muttered. Stan really needed to watch how much alcohol he put into these drinks, her head was already swimming. “Something’s wrong with this relationship, and I don’t think it’s me.”

Tad leaned his head on her shoulder, her back still pressed against his chest, and even though he wasn’t holding her tight, Mabel knew she couldn’t get out of his grip. He could easily crush her against him if he wanted.

“Actually, I don’t think I will.” Tad murmured against her ear. Mabel turned her head away like she could ignore who was holding her. “I have a much better idea, why don’t we go talk about it somewhere quieter?”

Mabel shook her head no. Alcohol wasn’t a good idea, Mabel realized too slowly, as Tad’s voice was so hypnotic, urging her to go somewhere with him even if it might just end up with her death.

“Great.” Tad gave her a peck on the cheek, and Mabel was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t realize they were already outside. “You don’t even have to say a word, my dear, let me do all the talking and we’ll see what you think.”

Mabel really wanted to say no, but Tad spun her around, and she was facing him, pressed against one of the support beams of the porch. Their eyes met, and his eyes were almost glowing, molten earth mixing with the dark light of the porch and Mabel was lost.

“It’s very difficult for vampires to find a willing source of blood, most of it is processed or comes from animals. And what can I say, having it from a live source is absolutely addicting.” He leaned forward, licking a stripe up her neck and Mabel shuddered at the feeling. Pain sparked in a memory, but nothing more.

“I’m not exactly willing to give up such a wonderful source of blood. So I’ll tell you what, Mabel. You continue being that source, and you won’t have to worry about…” He hesitated, thinking. “Your brother, being hurt. Or turned. Do you think Dipper would like to live forever? I’m sure I could make it an irresistible temptation for him.”

Mabel let her eyes slide closed, trying to hold back the feeling of dread and cold settling in her stomach. The sad thing was, Mabel would have just given it to Tad had he asked. What was a little pain on her part if it meant helping out someone else? Her mind was a mix of alcohol and hypnotic words, she couldn’t concentrate.

“To top it all off, I’ll tell you what, my dear,” Tad growled as he looked at her, her eyes still firmly shut, “open your eyes, Mabel.”

Mabel shook her head. She wouldn’t be tempted anymore, she wouldn’t listen to blackmail anymore. Mabel tried to concentrate on the feel of splintered wood against her back, Tad’s nails digging into her skin, anything but the order to open her eyes.

“Mabel. Open your eyes.” She couldn’t resist, and they slowly opened to slits, just enough to look at Tad, who cooed at her obedience. “Good girl. You won’t remember this, so don’t look at me with that fear. You’ll just remember dancing with me, that you had fun, and that you had a bit too much to drink. You’re not ever going to tell me no if I want to have a taste, are you?”

Mabel shook her head no. It was like she was floating. Tad smiled brightly at her.

“Such a good girl. This won’t stop until I say it stops, and you won’t have to worry about anything happening to your brother.” Tad gave her a peck on the lips. “And stay away from my brother.”

Tad pulled back, so suddenly that Mabel fell, landing on her knees on the porch. Tad made a small noise, but he only shook his head and started to walk away as Mabel tried to gather the world around her. It was like she was on another plane of existence, away from everyone else.

“You poor human.” Tad clicked his tongue. “Forgot how easily you all break. Hope I didn’t push you too hard. Go and find someone to take care of you, because I’m done tonight.”

Mabel lurched to her feet, a puppet on its strings, at the command of another. She had completely tuned out of the real world, letting her body do as it needed to in order to get rest and relief. Mabel managed two steps inside before someone was next to her, bright blue eyes that flashed red when they saw the state she was in.

“Mabel, are you okay?” Bill asked, reaching out a hand to steady her. Mabel flinched automatically at the touch, and Bill pulled back.

“Sorry…” Mabel tried to speak, but her tongue wouldn’t obey. How long until she forgot? Mabel had to warn someone, didn’t she? She had to warn someone...that she was...she was really tired.

“My head really hurts.” Mabel eventually murmured. “Where’s Dipper?”

Bill wrapped his arm around her, and she allowed him to, leaning into the touch. Bill frowned, speaking to her but she couldn’t make out the words, they came out like a jumbled mess. Sleep, her mind demanded. She needed sleep because she had too much to drink. It was so exhausting, these parties.

“It’s okay,” Bill said, the only thing keeping her from collapsing. “I’ll find your brother, just relax.”

Mabel did just as he said. Even the music couldn’t keep her from letting Bill carry her, and falling asleep right in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	11. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget last week and today is Friday and definitely not Saturday. Don't judge me.

_ ‘Hypnosis is a tool regularly used by vampires, as I have been informed. There's apparently no limit on what you could ask for when hypnotized, and apparently even one of our presidents, Kennedy, was a vampire. Turns out that hypnosis can even pass through a television set. _

_ Of course, Kennedy couldn't last in office, everyone would have found out. Though I would not have thought that the real conspiracy was that he was a vampire and not someone on the grassy knoll.’ _

-An excerpt from Journal number two. 

 

“We need to go and find you a nice girl. Someone to occupy your time.” Tad muttered. Bill rolled his eyes, not replying. He was trying to win scrabble against Mabel. Who knew that ‘glitterarti’ was a word?

“William, are you listening to me?” Tad shoved his shoulder, hard enough that if Bill has still been human there would be a few broken bones. “We're going out.”

“Okay, but first what's a word I can make with the letters S, R, T, O, N, and C?” Bill tapped at his phone and his face lit up. “Never mind.”

“Alright, you played your game. Go put on something decent and be ready in ten minutes. We're both getting a live meal tonight.” Tad ran his tongue over his fangs. They were itching to sink into warm, hot flesh. “It'll be great.”

Bill’s stomach grumbled at the thought of having a fresh blood. It had been too many years since he had sunk his teeth into flesh, felt the beating heart of his prey. Tad took one look at him and almost laughed.

“Keep it in your pants,” Tad mumbled. “Come on, hot shot.”

Bill absolutely hated synthesized music. To his sensitive hearing, it was like knives scraping against concrete, he didn’t understand how Tad could stand coming to them. They had already been inside for two seconds, and Tad was already leaning against the bar, getting two beers for them and sending winks to other people nearby.

Tad came back with a cold beer, but Bill felt the condensation against his fingers that told him it was cold rather than the actual chill. Alcohol was one of the few things besides water that they could have, Bill thought it might be because of the actual effect it had on people.

“Don’t hesitate, you’re not going to find someone sitting on the sidelines!” Tad nudged his shoulder with his own. Bill was struck with the sudden realization that he really didn’t want to be there, it was hot and loud and it was annoying.

Tad grabbed Bill’s elbow, almost knocking the beer out of his hand, dragging him to the bar so they could check out all the scene. There was a lot of people there, and while Tad immediately started chatting up with the girl next to him, Bill stayed silent. 

It wasn’t his place, to say anything about their relationship, Bill told himself. Tad didn’t care and Mabel wasn’t here to see it. Bill felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. Another alert from a stupid game, but more importantly there was a small icon, a small reminder, of an app he should definitely start using more.

Bill opened the camera, pointing it at Tad, who was busy standing much too close to a girl who wasn’t Mabel, snapping several pictures. There was just enough light for Tad to be seen, and this girl. His favorite picture was the one where Tad had his lips pressed against this stranger's lips.

That was really fast. Bill rolled his eyes, making sure the photos were safe and sound before putting it away. He had no desire to send them to Mabel, not yet at least. Bill knew it would be easy for him to get a human like that, but it didn’t feel right.

“Hey, can I buy you a beer?” Someone was right next to him, a girl, who had danced too much for the night. She happily stole the seat next to him, smiling brightly. Bill showed the still almost full one in his hand.

“Maybe I could buy you one instead?” Bill offered, waving over the bartender. The girl next to him ordered whatever was on tap, making sure her attention stayed on Bill the entire time. Bill didn’t mind it, but he didn’t truly acknowledge it. 

“So, what brings you out tonight?” The girl asked, and Bill gave her the attention that she wanted. 

“Making some new friends, connections. I’m Bill.” He offered his hand to shake. Her own grasped his, slightly warm. He wondered if it was because of her body temperature or the fact that he was just holding a cold bottle. 

“Stacy.” She offered with another smile and a firm handshake. He could barely feel the pressure of her fingers. “It’s not often that I meet someone single and cute at a club.”

“Lot of assumptions you’re making about me there, Stacy.” Bill teased. They were true, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about her assuming he was single. Another girl sprung into his mind, not the first time that night, one with brown hair much like Mabel’s, and with hazel eyes just like hers.

“Not many guys look at me like you do,” Stacy said softly but didn’t let go of his hand. She wasn’t as warm as Mabel was, wasn’t as soft as she was, her smile was bright.

The beer was in his system though, and if he squinted just enough he could pretend that this was Mabel, even though she smelled more like the warm sea right after a storm. It was nice, but not a scent that interested him.

“What can I say, they say it only takes six seconds to fall in love.” Bill teased, and Stacy blushed, and he could almost see her visibly flush with pride. “Are you interested in doing something else tonight?”

She glanced at him in surprise, and when her gaze flickered away from him, Bill reached out to cup her face, bringing her gaze back. There was a moment of awkwardness, but then he felt his gaze do as it wanted, and her eyes glazed over.

“I’ll take good care of you, get you home safe, don’t worry.” Bill let his voice come out in a coo. “It’ll be great, don’t you want to come with me?”

She nodded, completely dazed. Tad was gone, no longer there talking to some girl. Bill laced his fingers with Stacy’s own, leading her out of the club and into the alley outside. Luckily it was deserted, and he quickly had Stacy pressed against the wall, cupping her chin and making her expose her neck.

“It’ll be over soon, don’t move too much.” Bill murmured. The only time that he was told it didn’t hurt for humans was when they were with a vampire who knew they were with their soulmate. Currently, his soulmate was safe at her home, not here with him.

“What..what’re you doing?” Stacy mumbled as Bill scraped his fangs along her neck, picking out the perfect vein to drink from.

His answer to her came with pain, as he sunk his fangs into her throat. Stacy yelped, her hands jumping to Bill’s shoulders, nails digging in and trying to push him away, but Bill was latched on, refusing to move.

She tasted like an early morning on the beach, a hint of salt and freshness that was satisfying, but not what Bill wanted. He wanted sweetness and sugar, what he wasn’t going to get from this meal. Stacy’s long brown hair was too thin, it didn’t flow through his hands. He could barely feel her hands pressed against his shoulders, trying to push him away.

“It hurts.” She whimpered, and Bill hesitated in swallowing his next mouth of blood. He had taken enough, hadn’t he? Bill pulled back, licking his lips and licking her wounds to make them close up. Besides a small red mark, there was no sign he had ever been there. Stacy had tears beading in her eyes, and Bill cupped her cheeks in his hands and brushed those tears away as they fell.

“I’m going to take you home, and tomorrow you’re going to eat a lot, rest, and drink a lot of water,” Bill said softly, making her meet his gaze. “You’re going to remember meeting a guy, and made out with him in the alley, and then got home safe and sound.”

Stacy hesitated but eventually nodded. She looked ready to pass out now, and Bill took her phone, unlocking it and opening Uber setting the pickup destination to what she had put in as ‘home.’ Bill wrapped an arm around her waist, helped her out and into the car, giving the driver explicit instructions to get her home safe. 

Bill leaned against the wall near the entrance of the club, waiting for Tad, or at least a text from him. Tad had been right, it had settled something inside him he didn’t think about, settled a need that wasn’t satisfied by drinking blood from a bottle. 

“Have a good time?” Bill almost jumped out of his skin as Tad appeared next to him. Bill cursed, lashing out and smacking his brother. Tad laughed, brighter than he had been in weeks.

“Knew you’d have a good time. Did you get her number?” Tad asked, and Bill shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“At least I didn’t hook up with someone but also have a girlfriend at the time.” Bill laughed at Tad’s pinched face. “How is Mabel, anyway?”

“Fine,” Tad mumbled. “Absolutely fine. I think she’s coming over tomorrow night.”

“You think?” Bill asked, almost laughing. “She’s gonna dump you if you don’t pay attention to her.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d be happy with that.” Tad snapped, his good mood vanished. “She’s not going to break up with me.”

“You say that now, but just wait.” Bill teased, getting into his car. “Just wait, I’m sure she’ll meet someone better soon.”

“William, that’s my girlfriend, not yours.” Tad rolled his eyes. “I was actually thinking about something. I’m very attached to Mabel, I think it would be good to change her.”

Bill’s car squealed as he slammed on the breaks, their seat belts snapping to save them from smashing headfirst into the dashboard. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am.” Tad offered a small smile. “But maybe if you stop trying to steal my girlfriend, I don’t have to think about turning her. 

Bill started driving the car again, not saying anything, but the threat hung heavy in the air between them. When Bill’s phone vibrated again, this time a message from Mabel, Bill didn’t answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, don't forget to leave a comment below!


	12. I'll Drink To That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long two weeks.

_ Alcohol is one of the few things that a vampire can have that will affect their well being, though it's not completely understood why. Many believe that it is because of the way alcohol affects the blood, but if that were the case, some drugs would have an effect as well. It takes much more alcohol to get a vampire drunk than a human though, so one should never enter a drinking contest. Learn from my mistakes. _

_ An excerpt from Journal Number One, on vampires.  _

 

“You don't really get out a lot, do you?” Mabel asked Tad, taking her shoes off at his insistence when she entered his home. He hardly ever wanted to go out and do something, and Mabel wasn't sure how she felt being stuck inside all the time. Tad laughed lightly, leading her to the kitchen. 

“My home is nice and comfortable, and I've seen everything there is to see.” Tad pulled out a bottle of red wine, pouring each of them a glass. Mabel took it hesitantly, not really one for alcohol. 

“I haven't though, we should go out and see everything.” Mabel smiled, swirling the wine. It had the wrong consistency, a little too thick to be wine. It clung to the edges of the glass in ways wine shouldn't. “Is this wine?”

“Of course it is, don't you trust me?” Tad gave her a smile, his fangs just a little too sharp for comfort. Mabel's stomach twisted, fighting off the urge to say no, she didn't trust him. 

Instead, she brought the glass to her lips and took a swallow of the too-thick wine, allowing the taste of blackberries to flow over her tongue. Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief that there was no taste of copper on her tongue. It must have just been juice, it didn't even have the bitter taste that wine normally had. 

“It's sweeter than I expected,” Mabel said, looking at it again. “What's it called?”

“Oh, it's just something I made here at home. You'd be surprised how you can find ways to while away at the hours.” Tad frowned, but then his smile was back again. “Have I ever told you how happy I am I met you?”

“No, but it's nice to hear.” Mabel took another sip of the wine, instead of quenching her thirst it only seemed to dry out her tongue. “Honestly I was starting to think we just didn't...well didn't fit together.”

Tad wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Nonsense, my dear. I'll admit I haven't been the best boyfriend to you, but I hope I can make it up to you. Perhaps we can start over?”

His smile was so bright, so hopeful, Mabel couldn't help but nod. She wasn't too sure, but the thought of having to tell him no sent a shiver of fear down her spine. It was better just to go along with him. 

“See? We're already making strides.” Tad tapped his glass against hers. “Drink up, my dear, we're celebrating!”

It was the smile he was giving her, that made her remember why she had been so interested in the club. He had smiled at her as brightly, to make her think she was the only girl in the world to him, the only one who mattered in the end. It was the same smile Bill gave her, at the fair.

“William’s around here somewhere, he’s pouting about something.” Tad tapped her glass, and she sipped more at the blackberry wine. Already, she was almost out, and Bill added a bit more to her glass.

“Bill’s here?” Mabel wanted to see him, but at the same time, she didn’t. It was like her mind was telling her one thing, trying to warn her, but the rest of her didn’t care. The wine helped her to ignore it. 

“Right here, nice to hear you guys talking about me.” Bill was lying on the couch, feet thrown up on the arm, a bottle of vodka tucked against his chest. He looked upset, the kind of upset that could only be fixed by relaxing and allowing hurt feelings to slowly seep out as they did. 

“Are you okay?” Mabel asked, wondering if vampires could even get ill. “You don’t look very good.”

“He’s fine.” Tad ushered her over to the loveseat, sitting down and pressing her close against his side. “He’s trying to get drunk.”

“Shut up, Tad.” Bill went to look at the ceiling, not really seeming up for an argument. “Didn’t know we had any red wine.”

“This is something I made, a little while ago.” Tad showed the bottle to Bill, showing how it had no label. Bill gave it a sharp glance, but obviously held back words. “I made it specifically for Mabel.”

Tad once more topped off her glass, Mabel hadn’t even noticed that it was already empty. It was addictive, a sweet taste that lingered on her tongue and made her want more. She smiled at Tad, not noticing the bottle was almost empty. 

“Hey, Mabel,” Bill spoke up. ‘Watch this.”

She looked over at the blond, as he tilted the bottle back and drained nearly all of it in just a couple of gulps, smiling proudly when the bottle was empty. Any other human it would have gotten them drunk. Bill was still in sound mind though, sending Tad a smirk. 

“I should try some of that.” Mabel nodded to herself, giving the stained wineglass to Tad, who laughed lightly as she struggled to her feet. “Gosh, Tad, what...your wine is really strong.”

“Isn’t it?” Tad agreed. “I’ll have to make more just for you.” 

Mabel smiled, reaching over and trying to take one of the many bottles from Bill. He moved it just out of her grasp when her fingers were about to close around the neck. She didn’t realize her forward moment had her landing on the couch until she was already sitting down. Mabel giggled again, trying to take the bottle from Bill, who kept moving it just out of her reach.

“Bill,” Mabel whined, dragging out the vowel of his name. “C’mon, you’re not...you’re not fair.”

“I forgot how alcohol affects humans.” Tad murmured, looking over at her, but he didn’t intervene. 

“Alcohol.” Bill snorted. He finally relented, allowing Mabel to have the bottle of alcohol. She didn’t even try to drink it, she just held the bottle against her chest, like a prized possession. 

Bill brought a new bottle to his lips, trying to drink it all down as quickly as he could. It had taken almost a whole day of drinking, but he was finally starting to feel the buzz of alcohol in his veins, just enough to make him feel lightheaded. 

“I like to be prepared, just in case something happens, or I need to go through with a threat.” Tad got up, moving over and tilting Mabel’s head up, looking at her eyes. “Poor little thing, it’ll wear off in a couple days.”

“Stop it, Tad. You made your threat, I get it.” Bill smacked Tad’s hand away from Mabel, and Tad just looked at him. “How long are you going to punish me?”

“Guys, guys, we should go out dancing.” Mabel suddenly spoke up, but both men ignored her. “Guysss, you’re not listening to me.”

“I’m not punishing you.” Tad crossed his arms, plopping down next to Mabel. His arms snaked around her waist, and she leaned against his chest. “You're too sensitive.”

Bill almost laughed, holding back the sarcasm that threatened to spew forth. Instead, he drank more vodka, almost wishing he could feel the burn that so many humans described, the way it warmed their stomachs. Bill felt nothing. 

“Many would love the chance to live forever,” Bill muttered. Tad didn't grace him with a reply. “Are you trying to get drunk? I got the strong stuff hidden in the cellar.”

“Why? It's not like anyone can come in here and steal it.” Tad unwound himself from Mabel, who unhappily grumbled. “I'll be back in a little bit.”

Successfully reassured, Mabel leaned back, slightly closer to Bill this time. When Tad left, Bill turned to Mabel, hesitantly reaching with careful fingers to tilt her gaze towards him. 

“How are you and Tad?” He asked, despite a million other questions that seemed a lot more important. “Has he been treating you well?”

“You're always so warm.” Mabel leaned into his hands, dropping the closed bottle and pressing her hands against his own until he was cupping her cheeks. 

“Mabel, look at me.” Brown eyes met his gold ones. They were like the ocean, wide and deep enchanting. “You don't ever have to listen to anyone but yourself, understand?”

Mabel didn't reply, she didn't feel like she needed to. Instead, she came closer, trying to memorize the way his eyes were so deep, and the way he stared at her that she wanted Tad to always stare at her like she was his world. 

Her lips pressed against his in a clumsy mess, her hands pressing against his shoulders and keeping him close. There was a moment when Bill didn't move, didn't respond, but then he was kissing her back, his hands just as desperate as hers as they kissed. 

Mabel pressed down on Bill’s shoulders until the vampire was lying back on the couch and she was on top of him, a position that was completely inappropriate but neither of them minded. Not once did the kiss ever stop, Bill’s tongue slipping into Mabel’s mouth with ease and exploring happily. 

When she realized the vampire didn't need to breathe, Mabel finally broke the kiss, panting softly and heart racing. Bill groaned softly, pressing his face against her neck and hands resting on her hips. Mabel was almost struck by how right it felt. 

“Bill…” Mabel mumbled, her fingers ghosting along his jaw. Bill, this was Bill, not Tad. The stark realization of who she was kissing, who she was  _ straddling,  _ made her jump back, nearly crashing into the coffee table as she fell off the couch. 

“Are you okay?” Bill asked, reaching out to help her up. Mabel shook her head frantically, seeing her lipgloss on Bill’s lips. 

“Oh, god I'm sorry, I didn't… I can't!” Mabel struggled with words, her addled mind trying to formulate a good apology. “Tad…”

“Right, Tad.” Bill pulled back, but still offered his hand to help her up. 

“I can't…” Mabel took his hand, holding it tightly when he tried to pull away. “He's...I can't.”

“I get it, Mabel.” Bill sighed. Mabel wanted to scream because Bill didn't get it. Didn't he understand something terrible would happen if she didn't stay with Tad? 

“It'll be bad if we break up,” Mabel mumbled, allowing Bill to pull her to back into the couch. 

“Bad how?” Bill asked. Her mind felt the prick of a needle, a headache forming right in the middle of her forehead. 

“Just bad,” Mabel mumbled. It was like trying to remember a memory from when you were young, difficult and fuzzy. “Very bad.”

“Mabel, whatever he said-”

“I found it, seriously Bill, you don't need to hide things. No one is going to rob us.” Tad appeared, so suddenly it made Mabel yelp and nearly fall off the couch again. “Sorry, dear, I forgot I hadn't told you that I could do that.”

“It's fine.” Mabel quickly said, looking a bit green. “I think I'm going to be sick.”

“Down the hall, first door to your right,” Tad told her, grabbing a glass and pouring liquid as Mabel rushed down the hall. 

Bill sat himself up, watching her go and not following. Tad would just have to clean up the mess if she didn't get there in time. Tad didn't seem to care, sipping at bitter alcohol and sitting down across from Bill. 

“Hey, Bill?” Tad raised the glass like he was toasting. Bill looked at him, eyebrow arched. “Wipe my girlfriend's lipgloss off your face.” 

Bill licked his lips, feeling the different texture. For a moment he didn't do anything, but then he wiped his lips on the back of his hand and raised his glass back to Tad. Bill tasted blackberries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really rough two weeks, any comments would be really appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update last week, and then I got as sick as a dog. Like, haven't been that sick since I was in high school. I'm still getting over it, actually! Fun...

_ Vampires are notoriously social creatures, which one would expect when there are only so many of their kind. Strength in numbers and all that. Do not attend a vampire's party without an invitation-it's extremely rude to just show up-and do not show up without a vampire with you. Otherwise, you might become the next meal.  _

_ An excerpt from Journal Number Two, on vampires. _

* * *

 

 

This was stupid. He was being stupid falling head over heels for a dumb human, and it was making him weak. Bill Cipher did not fall for humans, especially not ones with brown hair and hazel eyes, who smiled at him like the sins of the past didn't matter. 

His fist slammed out, pounding against the already shattered mirror. It had broken long ago, but he had never bothered to replace it. Before he had even pulled his fist back, his skin was stitching back together, pushing out pieces of glass. If he had been human, he would have needed to go to the hospital. 

Bill could honestly say he regretted a lot of things at this point in his undead life. He regretted turning Tad and forcing him into a life he didn't want. He regretted not telling Tad and Mabel immediately that he knew she was his soulmate. He regretted thinking this would be the best course of action for him to take. He didn't regret turning, he would do it again in a heartbeat. 

The blood in his veins was black and sat heavily on the counter like drops of dye. Mabel’s blood was probably crimson, as sweet as sugar. Bill ran his tongue over his fangs, feeling them lengthen. He couldn’t get her out of his head, no matter how much he tried to think of other things or distract himself. 

“Bill? Are you ready to go?” Tad had sent Mabel, because she was at his door. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll be a minute, Star, tell Tad to keep his pants on.” He heard her snicker, and he almost laughed himself. Instead, he simply ran his hand under the water from the sink, washing away the blood drying on his skin.

“So, what’s this thing all about?” Mabel asked through the door, and Bill could hear her running her fingers through her hair anxiously. She was nervous, and when she had shown up in a bright pink dress, Tad had been less than pleased to see it. 

“Before you ask, you look fine.” The question was rolling around in her head, powered by doubts that Tad had sparked. “It’s merely a social gathering, we have it every couple of years. Get to see those you wouldn’t see otherwise.”

“So….Why does Tad want me to come along?” Bill opened the door, catching her just in time to see her bite her nail anxiously.

“It’s common for us to bring along our human companions.” Bill offered her a smile. “Not normally someone who he’s only been dating for a while, normally our soulmates.”

“Right, soulmates.” Mabel nodded her head, her nerves easing. Bill could hear her heartbeat slowing with the miscellaneous conversation. “Have you met yours?”

Bill started, looking down at her in surprise. There was something in her gaze, something she couldn’t identify, and it caught him off guard. Bill cleared his throat, trying to think of what he could say to her, but all that spilled out was the truth.

“I have.” He said softly. “She’s with someone else.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Mabel placed her hand on his arm. “That’s got to be hard.”

Bill glanced down at her hand, feeling the warmth against his skin, before placing his own hand on her own. For a moment, they stood in the hall, before Bill finally pulled away first and began walking down the hall once more. Mabel’s heels clicked after him as she followed.

“Has Tad actually told you about anything that happens at this meeting?” Bill asked her, as they reached the landing of the first floor. When he glanced back, Mabel shook her head. “Oh, you’re going to have so much fun.”

“Bill, what are you talking about?” Mabel whined, reaching out and tugging at his sleeve. “Are you not going to tell me?”

“Nope, I want to see your reaction.” Bill teased. It was probably mean, cruel in fact, but he couldn’t resist. It would be a slight at Tad as well, but that was for later.

“Bill! You’re so mean.” Mabel whined. Bill smiled at her, laughing as he bolted down the hall and away from her, just slow enough to always stay out of her reach. For the moment, he could enjoy her company.

* * *

They stepped out of the car, the thick smell of blood permeated the air. Tad, ever the gentleman around other people, swung around to the other side of the car, helping Mabel out. Even her nose crinkled at the scent of blood, but it probably wasn’t as powerful to her as it was to them.

“What’s that smell?” Mabel asked, directing the question at Tad before she looked at Bill. 

“Blood.” Bill answered with a show of his fangs, as they had lengthened at the smell of fresh blood in the air. “Didn’t Tad explain to you about what happens at these parties?”

“Bill, be quiet. You’re scaring her for fun.” Tad rolled his eyes, offering his arm to Mabel to lead her. “It’s just a small get together.”

They walked up the steps to the mansion together as a trio, Mabel in the middle. Her nerves were palpable in the air as they reached the door, Tad opening it without a knock or introduction. The sight before them made Mabel gasp, and Bill snicker. It was like stepping into another reality.

Random vampires were talking, standing, sitting, strewn about the room randomly. Most were either talking with each other, or they were messing with the humans, and it was quite apparent which ones were the vampire’s one, and which ones were the human playthings brought along. Bill inhaled the sweet scent of blood, thick and heavy in the air, and glanced at Mabel and Tad.

Tad seemed completely in his element, stepping forward and leaving Bill and Mabel standing on the front step to go and greet an old friend. Mabel was looking around in shock, mouth open like she wanted to speak, but unable to form words. Any excitement that Bill felt over the blood in the air faded at the sight of her fear-filled expression.

“Don’t you just love my brother?” He teased, trying to keep it light. Mabel gave him an irritated look, and Bill sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Well, I can’t say much for my brother, but as long as you’re with me, I will make sure that nothing happens to you.”

Bill pulled her into the room before she could argue about not wanting to go in. A couple other vampires nodded their heads at them, but most were still wrapped up in their own actions. The other humans that were there didn’t even glance at them, giving all of their attention to the vampires they came with.

“It’s Bill!” A rather pudgy vampire walked up, a couple inches shorter than Mabel and white hair stacked high on his head in an out of date style. Bill rolled his eyes at the vampire.

“It’s Gideon!” He mocked. “What do you want?”

“That ain’t any way to be greeting old friends, sugar.” Gideon tutted, and Bill pressed Mabel a bit closer to his side. Gideon’s crimson eyes snapped towards her at the movement. “Who’s this? In all the time I known you, you ain’t ever bring a human to our little shindigs.” 

“This is Mabel. Touch her, and you die.” Bill wasn’t even kidding, and Gideon knew it by the way his eyes glanced at Bill once more. 

“Nice to meet you, honey.” He took her hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand. Mabel flinched a little at the contact, yanking her hand back. On the back of her palm, a couple crimson drops of blood appeared. “Oh, you take exactly like you smell, just a big cup of sugar.”

“Thanks?” Mabel replied, pressing her finger against the wound, it was already healing up. Bill inhaled deeply, trying to pick out her scent among all of the rest of them, but it was too weak.

“Oh, someone’s jealous.” Gideon smiled, showing off his fangs. “How long you two been dating?”

“Mabel, there you are.” Tad rushed up, making Mabel jump in place, slightly pressing herself more against Bill. “Don’t go running off like that, you have no idea what could happen here.”

“I didn’t go running off, you disappeared the moment the door opened.” Mabel crossed her arms. Tad started, like he hadn’t expected the reply, and Bill finally moved his arm off of Mabel.

“Well, I won’t be leaving you now.” Tad reached and took her hand, but Mabel took it back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m good, Bill’s been introducing me to people.” She brought a hand to her temple, rubbing there like she was getting a headache. “You can go talk to your friends.”

Tad’s mouth fell open, comically, like a cartoon character who had just gotten a surprise of their life. Mabel didn't look at him, she didn't look at any of the vampires, her eyes were focused on the humans. 

“Mabel-” Tad started, cutting himself off at the look she leveled him. Bill wished to never be on the receiving end of that glare. 

“Are they hurt?” Mabel asked, turning away from Tad and addressing Bill. “They're crying.”

“These boys ain't explained anything about us, have they?” Gideon gave Bill a curious look, but stared at Tad like he had done something wrong. Which he had, but he wasn't going to tell Mabel that. The only humans brought in blind like Mabel, were the ones who were food. 

“Not really.” Mabel shrugged. Gideon started slightly, clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

“It's okay, dear. These boys should have explained a couple things to you before they brought you here. You're not the same as the humans the other ones brought here.” Gideon reached out like he was going to take Mabel away from Bill, but with the growl that Bill let out. Gideon slowly retracted his hand. 

“I told Star I’d protect her today.” Bill eventually said, licking his fangs to get them to retract. “Don’t make me break my promise.”

“Course not,” Gideon smirked a little, but turned back to Mabel. “Ya see, sug, feeding on a human only hurts when that human isn’t the vampires soulmate. Want to let me have a taste and we can see if it’s true or not?”

Bill pulled Mabel a step back, flashing his fangs in warning. Mabel didn’t even seem to care, she was busy looking at Tad, her expression confused and brows knit together. Tad was staring back at her, his gaze intense, but he didn’t speak.

“It’s Gideon, right?” Mabel asked. Gideon nodded happily. “How can you even tell when you’ve met your soulmate?”

“Oh, trust me, you’ll know.” Gideon laughed, taking a glass of blood from a nearby waiter as he passed by. “It’s impossible not to tell.”

Bill couldn’t take his eyes off of her, wanting to see how she could take in the information. Mabel merely nodded, and Tad finally walked away from them, leaving them alone, and Mabel was still lost in her thoughts.

He hadn’t delved into her mind, preferring to leave it a mystery that he could wait to unravel. It was a simple brush, to skim the thoughts that were there, but he pulled back almost immediately. All her thoughts, everyone, what she was thinking about right then and there, was  _ him. _

“Bill?” Mabel looked up at him, and he snapped out of his thoughts with a smile. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Bill murmured, leading her to sit down with him. “Absolutely fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave a comment below!


	14. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far.

The party had gone on until later, where Bill and Mabel found themselves sitting on a couch, close enough for Bill to lean and whisper secrets to Mabel as they heard entertaining stories from other people. Gideon was regaling them with a story, Mabel clutching her stomach as she laughed so hard it hurt.

“So these humans thought a bit of water was going to stop me!” Gideon flapped a hand dismissively. “So I pretended to be hurt and left, then crawled into their beds and scared them half to death! They thought they were gonna die!”

“You didn’t kill them though?” Mabel asked, her laughter hesitating for a moment. Gideon laughed louder, sipping his blood, and shook his head. It was silly, Mabel breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and Bill let his arm fall from the back of the couch to around her shoulders.

“Gonna have to get more used to the idea of death if you’re going to be around vampires, darlin’.” Gideon teased. Mabel flushed a little, glancing around for Tad, relaxing under Bill’s arm when Tad was nowhere to be found.

“I know, just not what I expected,” Mabel replied easily. “I’m really thirsty, do you guys have water?”

“I think they provided drinks for humans,” Bill said, standing up. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Mabel gave him a mock salute, and Gideon rose to walk with Bill to find her some water. Bill felt a bit nervous about leaving her alone, but as long as he stayed in the same room with her, he would be able to keep an eye on her.

“So, how long you know?” Gideon dropped his voice, a hiss that humans wouldn’t be able to pick up on. “That she’s your soulmate, not your brothers.”

“Tad’s always known she wasn’t his soulmate.” Bill glanced over at her. She was taking a selfie, a bright smile on her face. 

“Not what I asked, Bill.” Gideon leaned forward, snatching an unopened bottle of water. “Why haven’t you told Tad?”

Bill snatched the bottle of water from Gideon, instead of answering the white-haired vampire. It wasn’t any of his business, Bill told himself, and Mabel was waiting for him to come back.

“Does she know?” Gideon asked, so close Bill felt him brush against his back. When Bill didn’t answer, Gideon cackled. “Oh my god, she doesn’t.”

“Is there a point you want to make here?” Bill snarled, forcing his hands to relax so he wouldn’t crush the water bottle. 

“I can tell her if you’re too scared to, hun.” Gideon reached his hand out and placed it on Bill’s arm, only to have it immediately shaken off. “Feisty.”

“You are so goddamn annoying. How does anyone put up with you?” Bill ran his thumb along the ridged cap of the bottle. 

“Most find my southern drawl sexy.” Gideon teased, almost crashing into Bill when the blond vampire stopped. “Bill?”

“Where’s Mabel?” Bill looked down at where she had just been sitting. He had only looked at Gideon for a second, and somehow she was disappeared. “Gideon, where’s Mabel?”

“She was right there.” Gideon tapped his chin, trying to act casual, but his brows were knit together in worry. “We’ll find her.”

“You’re damn right we will.”

* * *

"Mabel, dear, it’s getting late.” Tad appeared next to Mabel, reaching out to brush a couple strands of hair away from her face. “A little too late for us to leave safely, would you mind spending the night here?”

“No, that’s fine.” Mabel smiled up at him but didn’t meet his gaze. “How late is it?”

“Almost one in the morning. Early for vampires, but late for humans.” Tad offered a hand to her. “I’ll show you to your room.”

“Oh, Bill was just going to get me some water.” Mabel glanced around for Bill, but couldn’t spot him anywhere. “I don’t want him thinking anything happened to me.”

“I’ll tell him, don’t worry.” Tad took her hand, pulling her from the couch. “If you’re thirsty, you should drink this.”

A glass was pressed into her hand, and Mabel glanced at it. It looked like wine, thick and red. Mabel tried to pass it back, but the world around her shifted, and she was no longer standing with Tad in the main room, but standing in a bedroom, the curtains drawn back to show the thin sliver of the moon.

“It’s just punch, it doesn’t have any alcohol, I promise.” Tad refused to take the glass from her. “Mabel, I hate to ask, but it’s been such a long day, and I’m so thirsty…”

Mabel brought the glass up to her lips so she wouldn’t have to answer. It was fruity, reminding her of the blackberry wine that Tad had made. She sipped at it, trying to avoid answering for as long as possible.

“I’m not sure, Tad, I’m really tired.” Mabel had drunk half the glass before she realized it. The punch had the same effect as the wine, leaving her tongue dry and craving more. “I mean, I won’t get upset if you go and drink-”

“That’s not what I want, Mabel.” Tad pushed the glass further to her lips, and she took the invitation to drink more of it, anything to avoid the conversation. “Won’t you let me, Mabel? It won’t hurt at all.”

“Tad, no.” He stepped closer, and she stepped back until she was pressed against the wall and Tad’s chest brushed against her own, keeping her in one place. “I’m not okay with this, can you please back up?”

“Shhh, be quiet.” Tad put both of his hands on the wall near her head, barely allowing her enough room to turn her gaze from him. “It won’t hurt, just a minute…”

“Stop!” Mabel dropped the glass, it shattered at their feet into a thousand little pieces that could never be assembled again. “It will hurt, it always does! Now get off of me! Bill!”

Sharp pain radiated from her neck, as Tad sunk his fangs into her throat. It was like two sharp knives, slicing just enough into her skin to hurt but not enough to kill her. The thought of those fangs knicking her jugular and ending what short life she had, was enough to make her completely still against him, her hands finding his shirt, clenching and unclenching. Hot tears prickled at her eyes, spilling from her cheeks as she waited for Tad to finish.

* * *

“If you told her, then you wouldn’t be searching for her.” Gideon said, almost snarling. Bill sent him a glare, almost pouncing on Gideon out of sheer spite. 

“What do you suggest we do? I’m this close to ripping your head off as it is.” Bill didn’t even bother to separate his fingers, he was so irritated. 

“Can’t you use that stupid mind thing you have?” Gideon’s southern accent was disappearing the more upset he got until he no longer had an accent. 

“There’s too many humans and vampires here.” Bill opened up another door, shutting it almost immediately when the smell of sex poured off of the couple coming from them. “Gross.”

“You haven’t even  _ tried.”  _ Gideon touched the blue pendant around his neck, trying to use his powers to do anything. 

“Better power than your stupid levitation trick.” Bill snapped. Gideon glared, his eyes flashing a cold blue-

“Stop!” 

Both vampires froze, staring in the same direction as the scream. They barely had a moment before they were rushing, moving too fast for them to make swift turns, crashing into the wall and each other when they finally found the source of the cries.

When Bill burst into the room, the cries had turned into soft whimpers, Tad having pinned Mabel against the wall, fangs deep in her throat. Gideon crashed into Bill’s back, but the blond vampire hardly moved an inch forward. 

“Tad, what do you think you’re doing?” Bill asked, his voice careful and slow, but as sharp as a knife’s edge. Mabel’s eyes flickered to him, glazed over with tears. “You’re hurting her.”

Tad moved a hand from the wall, waving Bill off. Gideon had to wrap an arm around Bill to prevent the other vampire from lunging forward. If Bill tried to tear them apart, Mabel really wouldn’t survive this feeding.

It was a long minute before Tad pulled back, licking his lips of crimson blood as he let Mabel slide to the floor. Her hand pressed against the wound in her neck, a small whimper coming from her throat.

“She’s fine,” Tad said, stepping aside as Bill rushed to her side. “She agreed, didn’t you, Mabel?”

“Alright, that’s enough outta you.” Gideon ushered Tad out of the room, despite the protests from Tad himself. “Come on, you need a lesson in boundaries.”

The door shut, leaving Bill and Mabel alone. All that was heard was the small sniffles and sobs from Mabel. Bill gently pried her hand away from her neck, examining the two small puncture wounds there. They weren’t deep, by any means, but they were still weeping blood, drop by drop.

“It’s okay, can I close this up?” Mabel wouldn’t look at him, no matter what angle he tried to look at her from. “It won’t hurt, I promise. How long was Tad doing that before I got here?”

Mabel slowly nodded, allowing Bill to lean forward and lick the wounds on her neck. Vampire saliva had healing powers, and Bill wanted to curse Tad for not doing this himself. Her blood was as sweet as he expected, sugar on his tongue as he cleaned her wounds and licked away the excess blood.

“It hurt.” Mabel reached out, grasping Bill’s shirt once he was done. “I really didn’t want him to.”

“I know, Mabel, it’s okay.” Bill took her into his arms easily, lifting her to the bed. Mabel didn’t say anything, burying her face against his chest. 

“It wasn’t...it wasn’t long,” Mabel mumbled. “You came right away.” 

“I’m glad for that.” Bill sighed slightly when Mabel refused to let him go, and eventually, he had to sit in bed with her. Mabel curled against his chest, surprisingly small against him. The smell of her blood was thick in the air, and despite how much he tried, his fangs wouldn’t retreat. 

“I haven’t seen you eaten all day.” Mabel murmured, looking up at Bill, her eyes red-rimmed and still watery. “Are you hungry?”

“I’ll get something to eat later,” Bill reassured her, not meeting her gaze. Blood stained the collar of her dress, that must have been why he could smell it so strongly. “I’ll be fine.”

“Tad didn’t take a lot from me.” Mabel murmured, tilting her head a bit more to show off her neck. It was tempting, unlike anything he had been offered. He bent down a bit closer to her, trying to inhale more of her scent.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Mabel.” Bill could feel how warm she was, how comfortable this all was. It felt  _ right.  _

“You won’t because it won’t hurt me, will it?” Mabel whispered. Bill pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, feeling the rush of blood in her veins, on the opposite side of where Tad had bitten her.

“I’m sorry.” Bill murmured before he sank his fangs into her neck, where they sunk in like a hot knife with butter.

God, was it  _ perfect,  _ she was warm and tasted divine, and it felt right. Mabel’s hand shook for a moment before it grasped at his shirt. Bill almost pulled back, before he realized her hand was pulling him closer. Hot blood filled his mouth, more satisfying than anything else he had ever drunk before.

Bill pulled back sooner than he needed to, his tongue sealing the wounds and then darting all around his mouth, trying to get every last taste of her that he could. Bill pulled the blanket over both of them, Mabel happily wrapping her arms around his chest as she started to drift off to sleep.

“Didn’t hurt,” Mabel mumbled before she fell asleep. Bill looked down at her in surprise but then smiled. A small smile that not a lot of people had seen before, a genuinely happy one.

“I’m glad.” Bill murmured, letting his eyes slide shut as well, his head resting on her own. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment below!


	15. Seeking Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update! Sacanime was fun, but honestly, after the experience that I had, I'm not sure that I want to go back. Also, I got a very bad virus, still had to work all day Sunday at Sacanime, and I'm only just now starting to feel better now on Friday.
> 
> Yeah, don't think I'll be going back to Sacanime.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO WARNING: this chapter contains smut. gotta change that rating finally.

_ Extremely possessive of what they own, vampires should not be trifled with once they decide that something is theirs. This can apply to anything, such as a piece of paper or a an actual person. The only time I’ve ever actually seen a vampire give up something is when it came to their ‘soulmate.’  _

_ Note to self: try to stay away from vampires _

_ -An entry from Journal Number Three, on vampires. _

 

Sleep had never been something that Bill was happy to push off. It was convenient, he would admit that, but it never seemed like a useful part of being a vampire, pushing off sleep. It came with a dawning realization, as he stayed awake to watch Mabel sleep and dream, that maybe it wasn't such a bad power after all. 

Her eyes fluttered, blinking through the daze of sleep, locking onto him the moment that they could focus. Bill cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her skin, relishing in the warmth. Bill never thought he would get to do this, to hold her so close.

The simple touch was like breaking a dam, and she leaned into the touch, her lips sliding against his palm, barely brushing against the skin of his wrist. She looked up at him, her eyes burning him, and he found himself bending down to capture her lips in a kiss before he could stop himself.

Mabel made a soft noise of appreciation, arms going up to wrap around his shoulders. Bill felt her nails press into his shoulders, and if he had been human they would have been hard enough to leave marks. He didn't push her away, rolling on top of her, easily settling between her legs like a puzzle piece sliding home. Her knees rose and pressed against his sides, making sure he stayed in place. 

“Bill,” Mabel mumbled when their lips parted, arching slightly as Bill peppered kisses down her jaw and to her neck. “Tad and I never...I don't think we-”

He cut her off with a sharp nip to her lips, not enough to draw blood but enough for her to feel his fangs. “I wouldn't care if you had been with him, the past doesn't matter as long as you know right now, you're mine.”

Mabel nodded, cheeks heating as she buried her face against his shoulder. Bill went back to kissing her neck, his hand reaching for her thigh and pushing her dress up to access to her skin. Mabel was all cute noises and little movements, he wanted to draw out as many of those as he could. 

“Bill, someone's going to hear us,” Mabel mumbled, but she made no move to push him away. He could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. “Bill…”

“Soundproof rooms.” He grunted out, finally managing to push her dress to her hips. Mabel's fingers found his bow tie, tugging at the fabric until it came undone, and then her fingers were on his shirt, popping buttons to get it off. “You're eager.”

“Oh, shut up,” Mabel muttered, kissing his chest as soon as part of it was exposed. “How are you always so  _ warm.” _

“Maybe you're just crazy.” Bill chuckled, lips ghosting across the shell of her ear. “I love having your attention on me.”

Mabel snorted. “You're so vain.”

Bill laughed, hand slipping under her with a little bit of help to unzip the back of her dress. It slid down the ease, and quickly pulled off. Mabel wasn't wearing anything except a bra and panties underneath, and Bill drank the sight in hungrily. 

“No fair, you next.” Mabel pushed his shirt slightly off his shoulders, lower lip thrust out in a pout. “Are you going to make me wait?”

“You've made me wait,” Bill muttered, eyes darkening with lust. His shirt was thrown to the floor, his trademark bowtie following next. “Had to wait and always see you out with  _ Tad.  _ Do you know how annoying that was?”

“You’re the one who-” her words cut off as Bill nipped lightly at her neck, “-who didn’t speak up.”

Bill grunted but didn’t reply, her hands ghosting along his bare chest, running along his barely defined abs and happy trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. She was so soft, so willing, so  _ trusting,  _ that Bill almost regretted not sleeping with a human for so long, Mabel was just so breakable. Bill could leave her so broken and wanting that she would never want someone else.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, lips pressed against his own, sending his thoughts scattering into a million different places. Bill slipped a hand underneath her, unhooking her bra and sending that somewhere across the room. Her hands fell on his shoulders, disappearing for a moment before they were at his belt.

“Eager?” Bill teased, wiggling his hips when she struggled with the leather of his belt. Knocking her hands away, he undid it himself, then allowing her to push his pants down. In a moment of boldness, she palmed him through his boxers, gaining a stuttering groan from Bill. 

“So like, if you don’t have a heartbeat, how does your dick get hard?” Mabel asked, glancing down. Bill snorted, staring at her like she had lost her mind, the question had come out of the blue and she wanted an answer. 

“I’m literally lying between your legs, and you’re wondering about my dick?” Bill pressed kisses along her jaw. 

“Well, yeah.” Mabel laughed, bringing him down into a heated kiss, sparking the mood once more. “I want an answer by the way.”

“Who the fuck knows.” Bill nipped at her lips when she opened them to ask another question. Before she could fully close them, he captured her in a kiss, letting his tongue dive into her mouth and explore the new area. She tasted just like she smelled, sweeter than honey. 

Hoping to distract her more, his hand found her breast, thumb brushing over the nipple before he rolled it between his fingers, getting a small moan from her. She squirmed at his touch, the nipple hardening under his touches, barely able to stifle her small moans against his mouth.

“So sensitive here,” Bill mumbled when he broke the kiss, just a hint of a smile on his face. Her cheeks were dusted the lightest shade of pink, eyes just starting to glaze over with lust. Bill loved the sight of it on her. “You’re so gorgeous.”

His pants were kicked to the floor, along with his boxers and leaving him bare before her. Mabel didn’t hesitate, her hand reaching down to grip his cock, giving it a few experimental strokes. Bill groaned at the feeling, barely stopping himself from bucking into her hand like a high school boy in his first encounter.

“Fuck, Mabel.” Bill hissed, lips running along her collar and leaving a hickey there. He wanted to leave every inch of her covered in marks, bathed in his scent so everyone would know that they were together.

Too impatient to wait any longer, Bill pushed her legs apart, reaching down to remove her hands from his cock. He laced their fingers together, trying to be as gentle as possible as he nudged against her entrance. Mabel bucked her hips up, urging him to speed things along, but Bill didn’t want to move too quickly and break her.

Slowly, Bill pressed into her, until he was fully sheathed and they were both panting, Mabel’s heartbeat racing and Bill having to stop himself from thrusting immediately. Mabel’s legs instinctively moved to hitch around his back, ankles hooking in place to keep him close. Mabel’s nails dug into the backs of his hands, but it didn’t hurt.

“You’re so  _ big.”  _ Mabel murmured, wiggling her hips a little. Bill took it as a cue to start moving, slowly setting a pace as he got used to the feeling of her. She was so warm and pliant, it was amazing, he pressed kisses along her shoulders.

“You feel amazing.” Bill murmured, his voice rough. Mabel freed her hands from his grasp, reaching up to drag him down to try to leave hickeys and marks on his chest, but unable to. She made a small noise of distress at this, resorting to biting at some point, but even that wouldn’t leave a mark.

“No fair, you get to mark me up,” Mabel mumbled, voice coming out in soft pants. Bill laughed, feeling like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. The pace of his hips stuttered when Mabel bit roughly against his skin to quiet him. “How is everyone going to know you’re mine?”

“They’ll know.” Bill nicked her throat with his fangs, to which Mabel immediately moved and bared her throat for him with a loud moan. “I’ll tell everyone in the world.”

Mabel gasped, thighs quivering as Bill brushed a spot inside of her that made her see spots. Her nails scratched against his shoulders, seeking purchase that wasn’t really there. Bill grunted, shifting so he could always brush that spot inside of her, nipping at her neck again, drawing a few drops of blood from her skin. He relished in the taste of her warm blood. 

“Bill, please, oh my god-” Mabel arched her back, her whole body tensing for a moment as her orgasm rolled over her. “Bill!”

His own orgasm rushing to him quickly, Bill leaned down, sinking her fangs into his throat and his hips coming to a jerky, stuttering stop. Mabel moaned again, her hands rubbing up and down his back soothingly as he took his fangs out of her throat, sealing the wound up easily. 

“That was amazing,” Mabel mumbled, eyes still glossed over. Bill pulled out, wincing at the mess. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancy, but he wished he had gotten a condom just for the mess. “Oh my god, that...wow.”

Bill chuckled, rolling next to her and pulling her close. The messes could be cleaned up tomorrow. Mabel rested her head against his chest, right where his heart should have been beating, her breath coming to her in soft pants. Bill pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Before he knew it, she was already asleep, and Bill felt himself drifting off as well, the taste of her blood still thick on his tongue.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't forget to leave a comment below if you liked the smut ya heathens.


	16. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, but what can I say, I like drama.

_ Only once have I seen vampires fight before, they were so quick it was only a blur. The other vampires that were there said that it was brutal, but to me it was over before a second had passed. Vampires are extremely brutal, one should not trifle with them unless you are prepared. _

_ An excerpt from Journal Number Two, on vampires. _

  
  


She was still asleep when he woke up, bathed in his embrace and drooling slightly on his chest. Bill brushed her hair away from her face, unable to look away from her. She was like something out of a dream, brought forth from his wildest imagination and placed in his arms.

Tad was going to kill him. The sweet, almost sickly scent of decay stuck to Mabel, making her smell more of Bill than herself. It was a scent that normally stuck to vampires, the older that they got. She was so beautiful, even as she slept.

Slowly, he brushed his fingers over the curve of her cheek, memorizing the feel of it. Never before, even being forced into immortality, when he had been awakened in the middle of the night by thoughts and memories that wouldn’t be silenced, had he ever felt the passage of time so well before. His seconds were numbered, counting down the moments until she would inevitably wake and they would have to part, even for a moment.

Bill would have laughed if it wouldn’t have woken her up. He didn’t even sound like the same person anymore, the one who even a year ago would have scoffed and laughed at whoever even implied that he would willingly hold a human so carefully in his arms. Bill would have bitten into the throat of the nearest human just to prove his point.

And yet, after seeing her cry, seeing her upset, seeing her happy, he didn’t want to do anything to ever make her upset ever again. He wanted nothing more than to see a smile on her face all the time. Mabel mumbled nonsense in her sleep, managing to move closer and burying herself against his chest. Bill chuckled, pressing his nose against the crown of her head. 

“Like a leech,” Bill mumbled, but a smile spread across his lips, just barely turning up the corners of his mouth. 

Bill slowly moved over, pulling himself away from Mabel and letting her clutch his pillow instead of him. She didn’t seem to notice the difference, hiding her face in his pillow. She was going to need water, and probably something to eat when she woke up, and Tad was probably not going to get anything for her.

He threw on his clothes, they were slightly wrinkled but they were still wearable, though they let everyone know he hadn’t planned on spending the night. Bill stepped out of the room, slowly buttoning up his dress shirt and trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

“You had some fun last night, didn’t you?” Gideon appeared almost out of thin air, not a hair out of place from his running, just a little breeze to signal he hadn’t teleported. Yet that was Tad’s power, not Gideon. 

“Shut up, short stack.” Bill snapped without any real heat behind it. He couldn’t get the grin off his face, it was infectious. Bill could just think about last night. 

“Does this mean my beauty is taken?” Gideon sighed like a performer on stage in front of an audience. 

“No one wants to be with your ugly mug.” Bill breezed through into the kitchen, searching the cabinets. They were stocked full of human food, prepared for whatever might happen. The last time he had made actual food was when he was younger when his mother was showing him how to make bread and his father had been tending to a fire. He had been so young then. 

It was a physical ache, just in that moment, as memories rushed forward that made him yearn for what had already been lost. It was an ache he was familiar with and hated more than anything, for there was nothing he could do to about it. Nothing he would do would bring him back to that moment, would bring his parents back, would give him a second chance at the life he could have lived. 

_ ‘He’s staring off into space...Mabel must have gotten to him.’  _

Bill shut the cabinet door with more force than needed, a large crack finding its way through the middle of the dingy wood. It wasn’t well made, but why would it be when even the strongest wood couldn’t stand up to them. 

It wasn’t often that he picked up thoughts without tuning into them. A long time ago he had heard that finding your soulmate made your inherent abilities stronger, but he has tossed that to the side. Maybe there was some truth to it after all. 

“You don’t know how to cook anythin’, do ya sug?” Gideon piped up, trying to sound comforting but somehow managing to come off even more annoying than ever. Bill grit his teeth, feeling his fangs lengthen on instinct. 

“Don’t you have someone else to bother? And quit it with that fake accent already.” Bill turned, crossing his arms. “It’s condescending.”

“And you’re not?” Gideon shot back without hesitation. “I ain’t trying to fight you, Cipher. Think ‘bout what you’re saying.”

A vampire at his age who couldn’t control his emotions was a disgrace. Some vampires even though that to become one of them was to enter the true enlightenment era, to be something greater than humans who were stuck to the whims of their bodies and lived such short lives. Getting into a fight that wasn’t caused by a true insult or a challenge would ostracize him even more than his personality already did. 

“Bill?”

Bill jumped at the sound of Mabel’s voice. She had just been about to place a hand on his back when he jumped, making her stumble back as well. If he was chaos then she was stability, and he suddenly had a thought that if she was turned into a vampire, she would be an empathetic one. He never wanted to see what she could do with others emotions.

“I’m fine,” Bill said before she could ask, before she could try to make him feel better or really dig into what was wrong. “What’re you doing up?”

“Gideon got me.” Mabel looked over her shoulder, the skin around her collarbone was bruised from his touches, Bill realized, the discolored purple skin looked like jewels. “But I was already coming down, I thought something was wrong.”

“I was going to make you some breakfast.” Bill almost laughed. He imagined in his head physically shoving away the memories, the feelings, forcing them into the corner of his mind where he would never see them again. It didn’t make the feelings go away, but it made him feel a bit better. Mabel laughed a little, she was wearing one of his shirts, it was too big on her--how Bill wished to see her in nothing but that--it hung off of one shoulder. 

“Do you even know how to cook?” Mabel asked, hands on her hips. Bill shrugged, looking down at the counter like the food would magically appear there already made. 

“...I was going to have  _ Gideon  _ make you breakfast.” Bill tried instead, knowing the other vampire was nearby. Sure enough, he could hear the disgruntled noise come from the other side of the wall.

“You ain’t getting me to do  _ anything,  _ Cipher!” 

Mabel laughed, skirting around Bill and grabbing a couple things. It wasn’t long before she had made herself something to eat, leaning happily against the counter and eating something with bread and eggs and cheese. Bill leaned against the counter as well, watching her eat.

“You’re staring.” Mabel eventually said, swallowing another bite. “Is my beauty too distracting? I can leave you alone.”

“Yes,” Bill replied shortly, unable to think of anything else to reply with. It was true, her beauty was distracting him. “So about Tad-”

“I was  _ wondering  _ when I’d be brought up in the conversation.” Tad appeared then, standing in the middle of the kitchen. Mabel coughed, choking on her sandwich. Bill gave her a pat on the back to make sure that she didn’t suffocate. 

“Tad.” Bill started, but Mabel put a hand on his arm. There was something so trusting about her large, hazel eyes. He knew with complete certainty that she could ask for anything and he would do his best to give it to her. Even if all she wanted was all of himself.

“Tad, I think we should talk.” Mabel started, stepping forward. She reminded Bill of a queen, shoulders thrown back and voice level, like she was addressing the crowd of her people before a coronation. 

“Is that what you want to do, talk? Or fuck my brother again.” Tad looked down at his nails, examining them with fake care. Mabel looked surprised, glancing at Bill, but he only shrugged.

“I know you’re upset,” Mabel said calmly, her voice soothing. “I don’t know what to say to make this okay because no matter what I say, it’s not going to be okay, is it?”

“You’re right, it won’t be.” Tad nodded his head, staring down at her. Bill was only a step behind her, ready to pull her out of harm's way in case Tad decided to strike. “I suppose there’s nothing you could tell me that would make me reconsider what I had told you before would happen if this changed.”

Mabel went as white as a sheet, her hands going to fist in the hem of Bill’s shirt. Bill saw the moment that Tad realized what she was wearing, his scowl deepened. 

“What do you want from me?” Mabel asked, breaking the tense silence that was happening between the brothers. “I don’t know what to do.”

Bill could feel the anxiety rolling off her in waves, like the ocean beating against the shore. He put his hand on her shoulder, offering some kind of support, Tad bared his fangs at the action, Bill did so right back. Mabel stomped her foot, snapping them out of it. 

“Stop it! You two act like children and it’s making my head hurt.” Mabel rubbed her temples. “Can’t you just work out whatever stupid sibling problems you have and leave me out of it?”

“That was before you fucked my brother!” Tad hissed quietly. He seemed afraid someone was listening in, which was ridiculous because probably everyone in the house was listening to them. 

“I tried to break up with you!” Mabel returned, much louder than Tad, cheeks coloring. “You wouldn’t let me. Because…”

“Because why, Mabel?” Tad surged forward, too quick to be seen by human eyes but Bill saw it clearly. Tad crowded Mabel against the counter she had just been leaning against, rising a yelp from the human. Instinctively, she raised her hands to guard her head, but Tad pulled them away, baring his fangs at her. “Because you’ll remember what I said would happen? Did you know vampires have control over who they turn for the first decade? Did  _ Bill  _ tell you that? What he made me do after he turned me?”

Bull lunged, grabbing his brother roughly and pulling him away from Mabel. There was a pained cry from her as Tad refused to let go, the sound of something snapping, there was a twinge of pain, actual pain, in Bill’s left wrist. He yanked Mabel out of Tad’s grip, all but throwing her out of harm's way. 

“You leave her out of this.” Bill hissed. “Stop your bellyaching.”

“Fuck you.” Tad spat. “You chauvinist prick. You think you’re the best? You think you can take me down?”

Tad surged forward, knocking against Bill and crashing into the cheap wood of the cabinets. Vaguely, in some of part of his mind, Bill heard Gideon enter and usher Mabel further away from their fighting. It was the last thing on his mind though as Tad swiped at his though. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would be a bitch to deal with that. 

“Enough!” Bill kicked his brother away. Tad tried to come closer, possibly to hurt Bill again, but Bill kicked at his knees, hearing the bones crack under the force. “Tad, stop it. I’ve always been stronger than you.”

“You don’t have any power over me, sire.” Tad spat. He glanced over his shoulder, at Mabel and Gideon. Mabel was half hidden behind Gideon, clutching a warped wrist against her chest and tears glittering in her eyes. Gideon stood in front of her, baring his teeth when Tad looked at him. 

“Don’t,” Bill said, unsure what Tad was planning. A thousand different thoughts ran through the other vampires mind, each different from the last. 

“You remember, don’t you Mabel?” Tad eventually said. “What I said would happen. Do you want me to make good on my promise?”

“He’s lying.” Bill piped up, even as Mabel shook her head. Tad smirked, his fangs just a little too sharp, a little too long to be comfortable. 

“Then know I make good on my promises.”

Tad disappeared from the kitchen, leaving broken cabinets and counters, an injured Mabel, and a hurt brother behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment below if you liked it.


	17. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, welcome to another chapter. Life has been kind of hard lately so this might be the only update for a little while. I'm still working on the next chapter though, don't worry.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and please read the end of chapter notes as well.

_ Sires have a power over their turned that I have never seen reflected in other species. One time, I watched a sire order their turned to eat the flesh from their meal as well as the blood. I have never seen such fear in a man’s eyes as he had to follow orders, eating the flesh of his meal.  _

_...I think I’m spending too much time around vampires.  _

_ An excerpt from Journal Number Two on vampires.  _

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” The older vampire, he said he was one of the oldest but Bill doubted that, it just seemed like a lie. Bill offered his wrist, nodding firmly. 

“Change me,” Bill ordered. He noticed the slight tremor in his voice but ignored it. The change would be hard, the vampire before him described it as fire burning away his humanity, but Bill saw no other way. 

“You’ll need to stay for a while here, so I can show you how to be a vampire.” The vampire grasped Bill’s wrist in a vice, where he couldn’t pull away even if he tried. “Just for a year.”

“Fine.” Bill bit out. His heart was racing in his chest, ready to burst from its cage and dance upon the floor. The vampire chuckled, kissing his racing pulse and scraping his fangs across the delicate skin. 

“Say goodbye to your humanity.” 

A year later, Bill traveled back to what he once knew as home. If his heart still beat, it would have been stuttering away at the idea of seeing his only family. Hopefully, Tad still lived in the house Bill had walked out of so long ago. 

Memories that Bill wished he could forget pressed themselves along the forefront of his mind. He resolved himself that if Tad didn’t want to see him, he would disappear and never return. He wasn’t pressed back by the confines of humanity. Age, exhaustion, hunger, were things he never had to worry about again. For the rest of his days, he could do whatever he wanted. 

“Bill?” Tad opened the door, probably having seen Bill walk up. Bill froze, his bag swinging and hitting lightly against his thigh. The air was tense, thick, Bill could smell Tad, smell the bread the man had been making in his house, the pine from the trees nearby. 

“Tad.” Bill greeted. Tad’s eyes roamed over him like he was an art piece. Bill knew he looked different. The change did that to humans, his sire had said, made them different from what they used to be. Bill’s hair was a few shades lighter of blond, closer to white than the dirty blond it had been before. His eyes were no longer the amber color they had been since his birth, instead, they were a bright sky blue unless he was hungry and they were a deep red. The smile that sat on his face was only ever described by his sire as a grin, he older vampire once saying that he had never seen Bill truly smile. 

“Where in the world have you been?” Tad blurted, darting forward. Bill stepped back as his brother attempted to embrace him. Tad stopped, arms falling limply at his side, frown etching into his lips. 

Bill could hear Tad’s heart steadily thumping in his chest, he could smell the richness of it, just barely hidden beyond the surface. Bill was still a newborn, just barely able to go out in public without harming random people and still adjusting to being out at dusk and dawn, he refused to give in and attack his brother. 

Bill clenched his jaw, lengthening fangs scraping against his teeth and sending small sparks of pain up his skull. Hunger desperately clawed at his stomach like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, and yet he had just had blood this morning. 

“It’s been a long time.” Bill eventually managed out. “Things have changed, Tad.”

“They have.” Tad agreed. “I was hoping they would go back to the way they were.”

“You were the one always telling me to look towards the future.” Bill pretended to examine something in his bag. Anything to distract him from the pounding of Tad’s heart, still present like Bill has his ear pressed against his brother's breast. 

“I had hoped that future would include me, but I suppose that isn’t going to happen.” Tad stepped back, Bill’s eyes followed the movement with precision. 

_ He’s getting away, your prey is getting away.  _

“Who says that it won’t?” Bill refused to move. Every muscle in his body was tense, a springboard waiting to leap into action. 

“Bill, you just said things have changed.” Tad didn’t move further away but didn’t come closer. He looked at his brother with concern, seeing how tense he was. “Are you—“

“I’m fine.” Bill cut him off. “Perfectly fine. I’ve had a wonderful year. It’s been an adventure. Would you like to have one of your own?”

“Bill, where have you been?” Tad’s fingers twitched, drumming along his thighs. 

“Seeing the world. Had to do my best after everything that happened.” Bill grinned, feeling his fangs dig into his lower lip. “I’ve seen so much more of the world than you ever will.”

Tad took a step back, not a large one or even a normal step back, but a small, minute step just enough to give him some space. Bill matched it with a larger step of his own, crowding his brother the scent of Tad wafted up to his nose. He would taste like ginger. 

_ That’s not my brother.  _ Tad’s thought hit him like a tidal wave. The ability was still too new to Bill, he had almost no control over it. The thought from Tad did anything but calm him, Bill took a long step forward. 

“Oh, but I am and I am so much better.” Bill gripped Tad’s arm in a vice, eliciting a whimper from the man. “I will never be as weak as you.”

“Let go of me right now.” Tad tried to order, but his voice shook. The instinctive, almost sour scent of fear radiated off the human as Bill grinned at him. He tried to shake Bill off, but the vampire stayed right where he was. 

_ Your prey is getting away. Your prey is getting away.  _ **_Your prey is getting away._ **

Bill snarled, leaping forward with a deadly precision. His fangs sank into Tad’s throat, tearing at the flesh there in an attempt to reach the thick vein filled with blood. Tad choked slightly, trying to push Bill off, but the vampire didn’t even feel it, too focused on his task. 

Warm, thick blood flooded Bill’s mouth and traveled down his throat. His brother tasted earthy, like how the ground smells after a storm. Bill drank heartily, like a man dying of thirst and offered the clearest water in the world. 

After a while, when the blood ran thin because there was so little of it, Bill pulled back. Something in his mind, a new instinct he hadn’t felt before, was sated at killing his own meal, draining them dry. Tad laid still on the ground, chest barely rising and falling with the puffs of air he managed to inhale. Bill wiped the excess blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at his brother. Small beads of blood still welled up from the wound, but otherwise, Tad’s neck was a mess of torn flesh and severed veins. Bill, for a long moment, could only stare at what he had done. 

No wonder Tad hadn’t asked him to stop. 

It came like the realization that thunder came before the lightning, a common sense thing that shouldn’t have surprised him but still did. His brother was dying. Tad was sucking in the last few breaths of air while he still could, what little blood he had left sluggishly pumping its way through a heart that was beating slower and slower. His brother was dying and Bill was the culprit behind the murder. 

“Tad?” Bill tried, leaning over Tad. The other stared blankly ahead, not truly seeing him. Bill thought it’d been a while since Tad had last sucked in a breath of air. 

Bill’s fangs were still as sharp as a knife as he bit into his own wrist, causing the inky black blood to well up and drip down his fingers. Even a few drops would be able to get the job done, though his sire had told him that the more would be better, forcing Bill to swallow mouthfuls of the sour tasting blood. The blond didn’t think, pressing his bleeding wrist to Tad’s mouth and sighing in relief as he saw his brother reflexively swallow with the last bit of strength he had. 

They sat there for a while, Tad’s cooking body lying in the dirt, and Bill with his legs crossed and blood drying on his shirt. They stayed there until Bill finally moved, picking up his brother and heading inside, putting him to bed. Whatever would come would come, Bill told himself. Nothing would change what he did.

* * *

“He’s going to hurt Dipper.” Mabel broke the silence, quietly ending the argument Gideon and Bill had been having. Both vampires turned to look at her, neither speaking. “Bill, he’s going to hurt Dipper. You have to stop him, he’s going—“

“Take a breath.” Bill interrupted her, coming forward to lightly grasp her upper arms. He could feel her heartbeat underneath his fingertips, racing like a jackrabbits. 

“You’re not listening, he’s going to hurt Dipper!” Mabel’s voice cracked, unshed tears building in her eyes. Bill sighed, trying to be calm but her working herself up was making himself anxious. 

“I know Tad, he won’t. We need to get you looked at before anything else happens, okay?” Bill gingerly brushed his fingers on her broken wrist, she flinched even at that light touch. “Can you move your fingers?”

“A little.” Her fingertips twitched as she spoke. 

“Sit down, okay?” Bill led her to a chair, not once allowing too much space between them. Gideon must have left, for when Bill looked for him he didn’t see the other vampire. “I can take you to the hospital.”

“No, we have to go home.” Mabel reached out, desperately clinging to his arm. Her nails dug into his arm, if he had been human it would have hurt. 

“Mabel, you’re hurt, you can’t help anyone with a broken wrist,” Bill said softly, but still firm. 

“Can’t vampires heal people or something?” Her voice cracked again, straining to come out through her unshed tears. She looked close to sobbing, her chest heaving with every breath it took. 

“Something on that level would require something I don’t think you’ll want to do.” Bill cupped her face with his hands. She desperately leaned into the touch. 

“Anything, Bill please I can’t let Dipper get hurt.” Mabel’s good hand clasped his own against her cheek. “Please.” 

Bill sighed. This was not how he wanted this to go, but if she was so certain then he would do what she wanted. He stepped away from her, searching the kitchen until he found an unbroken cup and a silver knife. Besides his teeth, silver was the only thing that stopped a wound from bleeding once it was open. 

Bill cut into his own arm, his blood inky and black as it filled up the cup halfway. He could feel Mabel’s eyes on him, but refused to turn, getting some juice out of the fridge and filling the rest of the cup with it. That should help the taste, not a lot but some at least. 

“Drink up then.” Bill placed it in front of her. Mabel looked down at the cup, and then back at him, the fingers of her good hand wrapping around the ceramic mug. 

“Your blood? Won’t that turn me into a vampire?” Mabel still brought it closer to herself rather than push it away. Bill shook his head at her question. 

“You’d have to die for that to happen. Or I’d have to drink all your blood. This should just help your body heal in a couple hours instead of a few weeks.” Bill looked up at her. “Hospital is still an option.”

Stubbornly, just like he knew she would, Mabel brought the concoction to her lips and chugged down the mixture. The taste must not have been bad, she didn’t seem disgusted, just setting down the mug and looking up at Bill. 

“You’re going to get really sleepy soon,” Bill explained, standing up and urging her to rise as well. Mabel did so without hesitation, pressing against his side. “I’ll get you some painkillers and we can go save your brother.” 

“Okay.” Mabel’s voice was a little slurred like she had drunk vodka instead of blood. Yet it wasn’t the first time she had drunk vampire blood. Bill hoped it would be the last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, make sure to leave a comment below!


	18. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a long wait! Hope y'all don't mind waiting for so long, thank you for coming around.

_If_ _you_ _have_ _been_ _chosen_ _as_ _vampire’s_ _prey,_ _run._ _Hide._ _Do_ _not_ _allow_ _yourself_ _to_ _be_ _captured._ _If_ _you_ _can’t_ _avoid_ _capture,_ _prey_ _the_ _vampire_ _doesn’t_ _want_ _to_ _kill_ _you,_ _or_ _hope_ _you_ _have_ _a_ _stake_ _hiding_ _in_ _your_ _breast_ _pocket._  

 _An_ _excerpt_ _from_ _Journal_ _Number_ _Three,_ _on_ _vampires._  

 

Soulmates. Such a ridiculous, made up concept. He never believed in such a frivolous thing, that another person was _made_ for him. People were not made for each other. They were made for themselves, and Tad refused from a very young age to find happiness in others. 

It worked well for him too, until he was older and Bill took his life and decisions out of his hands. On a warm summer day, Bill had taken away everything that he was, everything that he had worked so hard for to make of himself. The worst part of my was Bill was so _happy_ about it. He was happy that he stuck Tad in the same miserable existence that he had willingly signed himself up for. 

Teleporting to Mabel’s house took more energy than he would have liked. It was a further distance away, but anger and spite fueled him, and he didn’t even stumble as he landed on the dry, cracked grass in front of the Mystery Shack. The day was fresh and new, he could just barely hear the humans inside rising to start their day, yawns passing their lips. Tad ran a hand through his hair, messing up the normally immaculate style, before he ran up the porch and rapped hard on the wood. His knuckles didn’t feel the sting of the force, but under his fist the door shook, almost seeming to vibrate. 

No answer. Tad knocked loudly again, hearing a grumble before the young man he wanted answered the door. Dipper looked half asleep, bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Tad pretended to breathe a sigh of relief, putting his hand on the doorframe. 

“Thank goodness, Dipper.” Tad panted like he had been running. “Mabel, your sister, something’s happened you must come immediately.” 

“What?” Dipper blinked owlishly at him, sleepy mind trying to process words. Tad grit his teeth for a second, before he continued with his farce, reaching a hand out to Dipper. 

“There’s no time to explain, she needs your help!” Tad let his voice drop lower, not trying to catch Dipper’s eye, the other was too smart for that, but dropping his voice helped him to encourage Dipper to come with him. “She needs your help!”

“Okay!” Dipper seemed frazzled, glancing back into the house as he took Tad’s hand. “Let me grab the journal and-“

Tad yanked the human out of his house, against his chest. He had never teleported with a human before, the experience would be a first for the both of them, probably more pleasant for Tad than for Dipper. 

The front door of the Mystery Shack swung heavy from the open breeze, before it slammed closed like the devil himself wanted it shut. 

* * *

Mabel could feel in her heart something was wrong. There was a stone in her stomach that had appeared halfway through the drive back to Gravity Falls, and refused to go away or let her sleep. Bill would occasionally glance at her, but didn’t say anything until they stopped at a gas station to get gas. 

“Do you want anything?” Bill asked as he filled up the tank, leaning through her window. Mabel blinked up at him, almost able to see the worry radiating off of him. She shook her head no, and Bill huffed a sigh before he went into the convenience store. 

The scent of gasoline and pine trees mixed together in an unpleasant odor that made her stomach twist unpleasantly. She leaned further out the window, staring into the line of trees that held the mystery of Gravity Falls. They were enchanting, she could see each and every leaf that stuck to the branches, she could feel the breeze on her face, of the fresh scent of nature that called to her stronger than ever before. 

She opened the car door, her injured wrist no longer longer hurting as she let her hand fall to her side. The wind whispered in her ear, enchanting words calling her forth. 

 _Mabel,_ it sang, and she took a step forward. _Come_ _to_ _me._ _Your_ _brother’s_ _waiting_ _for_ _you._  

Dipper wasn’t hurt and hiding he was there in the woods, staring at her, waving excitedly for her to join him. Mabel felt her throat tighten, the worry and anxiety melting into nothing. 

“Dipper?” Mabel choked out, taking another step, but her brother took a step away from her at the same time. Mabel wanted to sob, walking another step to see her brother disappear behind a tree. It was like something out of a fantasy and a horror movie at the same time, and she stumbled forward away from the car and towards the woods.

“Dipper, wait!” Mabel called, her head spinning as she walked past the small area and past the woods, where concrete changed to dirt and she was alone. The sounds of cars on the road faded into nothing as she walked the last few feet, and she couldn’t see the gas station behind her.

Dipper jumped past another tree, Mabel followed after him, until something wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, preventing her from moving forward anymore. She let out a startled cry, but before she could even think about getting away, Tad’s voice whispered in her ear, his breath frigid and cold.

“You’re not very bright.” Tad’s voice came to her, a whisper, and then they weren’t in the woods, they were somewhere dark and her life felt like a dream, because all she could see were molten eyes that held her hopes and her fears, that spoke of devastation.

“Don’t scream.” Tad said, voice as sharp as a razor. “I absolutely hate it when they scream.”

* * *

The fluorescent lighting of the convenience store hurt his eyes, not as much as the sun did but enough to make his eyes squint. Mabel was sitting in the car, staring off into space, probably still a little dizzy from the bloodloss. He paid for the gas, getting a bottle of water, some soda, and a couple snacks for Mabel so she could eat while he drove back to the Shack.

Tad. Bill stared at the candies as he thought of his family. He had done wrong in his life, Bill knew that. He had done no good to anyone by turning Tad, but no good ever came from turning a human into a vampire. 

“Is this all for you?” The cashier looked down at the snacks, scanning them one after another too slowly for Bill’s liking. He threw down two twenties on the counter, snatching his food for Mabel and heading out. “Hey! You owe me ten more dollars!”

Bill didn’t turn towards the cashier as he rushed out, heading to the car and getting inside the car. “I got you these, you should be having something to eat-”

Bill’s words stopped as the candy and soda falling into the empty car seat next to him. The door was hanging open, as though Mabel had left in a rush, but there was no Mabel in sight. Bill got out of his car, leaving the snacks in the passenger seat as he looked around for Mabel.

The cashier was waving to get his attention, ranting about how Bill owed him ten more dollars but Bill didn’t move to get closer to the human. There were no bathrooms at this gas station, just an empty road and the woods around him. The sound of nature was his only companion besides the ranting cashier. 

Pulling out his wallet, Bill got out another twenty to throw at the cashier before he got back into the car. Rubber burned against the ground as Bill peeled out of the gas station. Gravity Falls called to him, with the impending sense of dread that sat in his chest as he drove. He almost wished that he could have run, but the car was faster, as much as he dreaded it.

Things had gone too far. Bill had done wrong in his life, but he wouldn’t let Tad take his soulmate. He pressed harder on the accelerator, the engine humming and sputtering for a moment on the winding road, the treeline flashing behind him as he raced down the old Oregon roads. 

* * *

She felt like she had been walking for hours. Her head spun, her stomach twisting as Tad kept a firm grip on her. He glanced back, not for the first time, to make sure that she was still following after him as they walked further into the woods. The sound of cars driving on pavement had long since stopped, had long since ended, the sounds of the birds had taken over instead. Mabel tried to pull her hand away from him, but his grip was like iron, refusing to let her go.

“Tad,” Mabel mumbled, reaching up to her throat. There was a stickiness there, of blood still drying on her throat. “I can’t walk anymore.”

Tad glanced back at her, those eyes still a burning brown like the molten earth, and sighed. She couldn’t remember when she had started bleeding, why it wouldn’t stop, but it was there and she was so tired. She wanted to stop walking so badly. 

“Just a little further,” Tad said, continuing to walk. Mabel let out a small noise of protest as she stumbled over a root, only Tad’s hand tightly grasping her own being the only thing keeping her on her feet. 

He didn’t bother to glance back at her, not until they finally got to a small little cabin, looking over the lake Gravity Falls had. She had seen the small cabins for rent sometimes, quickly selling out in the summer when people would come up for their camping trips. Mabel blinked, and suddenly they were inside, her head still swimming as Tad threw her onto the couch in the living room.

“Stay,” he ordered, as though she had the mind or energy to move anywhere else. She rested her head against the arm of the couch, unable to think clearly for a moment, the world still swimming around her. 

“What do you want?” Mabel eventually asked, laying her head on the arm of the couch. It made her head swim to try to think about it at all, so she settled on resting there, ready to deal with whatever came about. Or take a nap, that sounded good.

“It’ll come about soon enough,” Tad ended up saying. He went over to the bedroom door, peeking in but closing the door before she could look in. “Take a nap, my dear. I’m sure Bill will be here soon.”

Mabel hummed, already starting to drift off as Tad stared down at her. Bill would be there soon, and everything was going to be okay, she just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) for more (exclusive) stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please, please leave a comment below. It really helps me to continue writing. The more comments, the more I update!


End file.
